Tying the Knot
by shelbyd2393
Summary: Post Series Fanfic. Logan and Veronica are engaged, and planning a very special wedding. Mac and Dick are very seriously dating. Set 2 years after graduating Hearst College. MaDi and LoVe. This is my first fanfic hopefully you all love it!
1. The Guest List and Annoying Friends

Veronica Mars Fanfic : Tying the Knot

_Post Series Fanfic. Logan and Veronica are engaged, and planning a very special wedding. Mac and Dick are very seriously dating. Set 2 years after graduating Hearst College. MaDi and LoVe. This is my first fanfic hopefully you all love it!_

Chapter: The Guest List and annoying friends

Logan and Veronica are sitting around their kitchen table in their apartment. There are wedding preparations scattered across the table. The matter at hand: the guest list.

"We are NOT inviting Madison Sinclair Logan, and you CANNOT make me!" screamed Veronica

"Why not, you get to invite Weevil, why can't I invite my old high school friends?" Logan said back, much more calmly than Veronica

"Well, let's see, I've been friends with Weevil since forever…and wait, he didn't try to sleep with me right in front you like that skank Madison did!" Veronica shouted

"Fine, whatever, I guess you are right… But we are NOT inviting Conner Larkin!" Logan replied, with a huge grin on his face

"What… why not, Conner never did anything to piss you off" Veronica replied sadly

"I do not think that we should invite someone that you are going to be drooling over through the whole ceremony!" Replied Logan agrumentivly

"What!?! I will not be staring at some washed up actor when I have my hot soon to be husband to stare at." Veronica said as she walks over to Logan and straddles him in his seat.

"Fine then its settled we won't be inviting either Madison or Conner" Logan said as he nibbled at Veronica's ear

"Okay, whatever you say Logan" purred Veronica as she starts making out with her fiancé

About thirty minutes later things were starting to heat up. They had mad there way over to the couch as Logan was lying on top of Veronica. Her top was off, and she was undoing the latch on his belt.

"Ronnie, I love you so much" said Logan as he planted kisses all the way down her stomach heading for her mini skirt. Just as he was pulling it down Mac swings the door right on open.

"OhMiGod! I am so sorry, I thought that since the door was unlocked that it was safe to come in" said Mac with a very red face

"Its ok Mac Attack" said Veronica, looking kind of agitated as she was putting her skirt and top back on "What can I do ya for?"

"Well…." Mac stuttered as she was looking at Logan who was putting his pants back on

"Ill just be leaving now" said Logan as he looked towards Mac. When he passed Veronica he planted a sweet kiss on her lips and said "We'll finish this later, and maybe the guest list too" as he wagged his eyebrows and set off out the front door

"Anyway, it's my and Dick's six month anniversary and I have no idea what to get him!" Mac said looking kind of sick at the interaction she just saw between her best friend and her fiancé

"Well there's the obvious, you can always get him some sort of surfing paraphernalia" Suggested Veronica

"Yeah I guess but that isn't very romantic and I always get him stuff like that" whined Mac

"Well there is always lingerie, it always seems to work on Logan" smirked Veronica

"Oh my gosh! That is a great idea, only I have no idea what to get, would you come with me? Please Please Please" begged Mac

"Well I guess so, I should get some stuff for the honeymoon eventually" agreed Veronica

"Thank you! You are the best friend ever!" said Mac

"No problem" said Veronica "How about I pick you up tomorrow around 10, we can go shopping and then go to the Crab Shack for lunch"

"Sounds good, see you then." Said Mac as she was walking out the door "Oh yeah and Veronica, I'm really sorry for walking in on you two like that, I just wasn't expecting something like that at 2:30 in the afternoon"

"Its ok, we were trying to make the guest list for that wedding and Logan just made me mad thats all, you know how it goes" Veronica grinned

Logan and Dick were sitting on there surf boards in the water, the surf wasn't very good today, but at least it was peaceful

"You really need to learn how to control your woman" said Logan

"My woman, have you seen Veronica she walks around with a taser, and Ive seen her use it at least 15 times… in the past year!" Scoffed Dick

"What… my Veronica never!" said Logan "But seriously dude, Mac just bursts into our apartment today right as I was about to get laid!"

"Whatever, you two go at it like rabbits, there is a reason I made you get your own apartment, I was beginning to see you two naked more than I saw Mackie naked"

"Reguardless man, tell your girl to knock every once in a while" said Logan

"Fine so since your so whipped and all I need your advice" said Dick

"I am not whipped!" Logan yelled

"Whatever, Its our six month anniversary and I have no idea what to get her" asked Dick

"Whoa, Dick you've never gotten a girl anything for an anniversary before, partly because you've never been with a girl more than two weeks, other than Madison, which by the way was the reason I was going to get lucky before your girl busted in!" Logan said, laughing hysterically

"Whatever man, what should I get her, I really care about her" Dick said, looking confused

"Jewelry never goes wrong" Logan offered

"Only if you come with me, those sales chicks on there will hit on me and know it" said Dick

"Conceted much? But yeah ill go, I need to get Ronnie something special" Said Logan with a twinkle in his eye

"More jewelry, you already got her the engagement ring" Said Dick looking happy "That's it! Ill get Mackie an engagement ring!"

"Wait What!!!" said Logan looking shocked

"You heard me, im gonna pop the question, so are you in or are you out?" said Dick looking aggervated

"Okay, im in, and you said im whipped, HA" Said Logan

"Fine, ill pick you up tomorrow at 10, and don't you dare tell Ronnie! And I mean it!" said Dick

Later that night after the guest list was finished. The decided on inviting Weevil and Conner but not Madison. They had a small wedding planned about 100 people total, just close friends. They were going to be getting married on September 29th on the beach. Mac was going to be the Maid of honor with Parker as a brides maid. Dick was Logan's best man, and Wallace as a groomsman. Heather Button, the cute little 12 year old that Logan still played SuperMario Kart every Friday with was going to be the flower girl. Darryl, Wallace's little brother was going to be the ring bearer. And of course Keith would walk his daughter down the aisle.

Veronica had made lasagna for dinner with a salad and apple pie for desert, Logan's favorite.

"Baby, that was delicious" said Logan as he was rubbing his stomach with fullness

"I though it was the best of both worlds, my favorite lasagna and yours apple pie" said Veronica with a smile

"I have a great idea of how to burn off all of those calories, wanna join me?" said veronica eyeing the bedroom door

"You have no idea!" said Logan as he sweeps Veronica off of her feet and rushed to the bedroom.

After about an hour of love making Veronica lies in Logan's arms

"So what did Mac want today?" asked Logan

"Oh she just wanted to know what to get Dick for their anniversary" explained Veronica

"That funny cause after I left I went surfing with Dick and he asked me the same thing. So what did you tell her?" Asked Logan

"I cannot tell you" said Veronica "What did you tell Dick?"

"I cannot tell you" said Logan


	2. Sparkles and Surf Boards

Chapter Two  
Sparkles and Surf Boards

_Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars, Rob Thomas does, and not the hot singer from Matchbox 20_

Veronica woke up around 8. She took a shower and made some coffee. She sits down and reads the newspaper and sips her coffee. Logan comes in after his surf; he takes a 15 minute shower and spends about 45 minutes blow drying and perfectly sculpting his hair. He walks over to the coffee pot and empties it, making Veronica very angry

"Dude, have you ever heard of some common courtesy, if you finish the pot, then you are the one who has the make another pot! Did they ever teach you that over in the 90909?" says Veronica with an annoyed look in her eye

"Nope, we had people to do it for us, so go right ahead make another pot" said Logan, obviously joking

Veronica's eyes grew wide as she walks over to the sink and pulls out the water sprayer. She holds it right at Logan as she says "Take that back right or I go straight for the hair!"

Logan's smirk is wiped away in exchange for one of sheer terror "You would not go for the hair, even you are not that cruel"

"Wanna bet" Veronica said with a smirk that she was desperately trying to hide

"Please Please Please don't! Dicks coming over soon and it would take me too long to fix!" pleaded Logan

"Fine, then tell me what Dick's getting Mac" said Veronica as she tightens her grip on the water sprayer

"Nope not gonna happen, How about I make another pot of coffee" says Logan as he slowly walks toward Veronica

"Okay I guess, because there is no way you're going to get me to tell you what Mac's getting Dick" said Veronica as she turns to face the sink as Logan walks over with the coffee pot

"Whatever" said Logan

Just as he begins to turn the knob on Veronica sprays him right in the crotch and runs toward the door

"Get back here right now munchkin!" Yelled Logan

"Sorry, I gotta go pick up Mac! Love You!" shouted Veronica as she grabs her keys and runs out the door

"Love you too!" Logan says as the door shuts

Logan comes out of the bedroom with fresh pants on as Dick comes in the door with his hand over his eyes "Can I open my eyes or are you two going at it again?"

"Dick, she's not here she went out with Mac" said Logan "and if you would bother to knock on the door you wouldn't have to do that!"

"Alright man take a chill pill" said Dick

"So are you still going to propose?" asks Logan

"Hell yeah! You think you're the only one around here who can get hitched" Said Dick without a care in the world

"You know this means that you are always going to be with Mac, no more one night stands with blondes, or random hookups with hookers you meet in TJ. You are going to be with Mac all of the time. Are you sure your ready for that?" questions Logan

"Yeah man, I love Mackie and I wanna be with her forever. I had my fill of blondes and hookers, Mackie's neither. Thank God. Ive never been so serious in my life. So are we going or not?" Says Dick

"Yeah, lets go, Tiffany's?" asks Logan dumbfounded at how wise his usually dumb best friend is sounding

"Yup, Mac's favorite colors blue, so Tiffany's is perfect" say Dick

Veronica knocks on Mac's door. Mac answers and Veronica says "Know that's how you knock on a door to make sure you don't walk in on anything"

"Sorry again, come on in" says Mac

" I was just teasing" says Veronica

"Wants some coffee?" Asks Mac

"Sure, Logan drank all of mine!" says Veronica

"And you let him live?" asks Mac as she hands Veronica her coffee mug

"Nope I threatened to spray his hair with that sink sprayer thing" said Veronica as she drinks her coffee

"Pre or post gel?" asks Mac with a smile

"Post" said Veronica

"You didn't, he and Dick were going out today, there is no way his hair would be done in time, and Dick is very impatient" said Mac

"Nope, I just got his crotch, he had to change his pants" said Veronica

"Ready to go Mac Attack?" asks Veronica as she finishes her coffee

"Yup lets go" says Mac

Logan and Dick walk into Tiffany's "Hi Jennifer" says Logan to the sales woman behind the counter

"Nice to see you again Logan, what can I do for you and you rather attractive friend" says Jennifer as she eyes Dick

"I told you man!" says Dick

"Well, Dick here is looking for an engagement ring and I was wondering if you guys did engraving?"

" Well, lets look at the engagement rings first " says Jennifer as she moves over to the larger case

"Okay, ill just wander around for a while" says Logan

" Do you want white or yellow gold, or would you rather go the silver route?" Jennifer asks Dick

"I think white gold" says Dick, very sure of himself

"Okay then" Jennifer points to the white gold section of rings "Tell me about your girlfriend, maybe I can pick some choices"

"Well her name is Mac, well that's her nickname, her real name is Cindy" says Dick "She is amazing, she has long dark brown hair. She is a wiz with computers, Im pretty sure that she could hack into the IRS and delete all of your debt if she wanted to. She is so funny, she makes me laugh. She is so patient with me, im not the smartest guy, she makes me feel like a freaking genius. I love her so much"

"Well she sounds like quite the woman" Jennifer rummages around a while and comes back with three rings "It sounded like she would like something simple, do you like any of these?"

Dick immediately picks up one that has one large princess cut diamond in the center and two smaller ones on the side "This is the one, its perfect for Mackie, Ill take it!"

"Okay" says Jennifer "Martha here will take care of ringing you up, so Logan what can I help you with"

"Well, as you already know I asked her to marry me and she said yes, but I wanted to get her something more" said Logan " I saw this heart pendant, and I was wondering if you could engrave something in it for me "

"Sure what do you want it to say?" asks Jennifer

"Just Love with the l and v capitalized" says Logan

"May I ask why?" asks Jennifer

"My name is Logan, obviously but her name is Veronica if you put the first two letters of each together you get love" explains Logan

"That is extremely thoughtful, it will be ready next week" says Jennifer

"Thanks see you then, you ready Dick?" asks Logan

"Yup" says Dick

Mac and Veronica walk into the lingerie store called Wild Innocence

"Wild Innocence? Really V?" questions Mac

"Yeah, it's the best place, trust me, remember Wendy, Max's hooker, well she introduced me to this place, it rocks" explains Veronica

"Whatever you say" says Mac

After rummaging around for a while Mac finds one thing to try on, a knee length nightie and Veronica has an arm full

"Are you going to try all of that on?" asks Mac

"No, half is for you, I knew you would take any risks" says Veronica

"You know me too well" says Mac

After trying everything on Mac settles for a lacy blue number with garters. Veronica gets some red lacy thing and a zebra print set. They head off for greasy and delicious crab cakes at the Crab Shack

"Ready to go Mac Attack?" asks Veronica

"Can we go buy the surf board shop first?" asks Mac with a grin on her face

"Sure thing" says Veronica

The go over to Surf Crazy, the boys' favorite surf shop. Mac goes is and leaves Veronica in the car, she comes out with a blue surf board and sticks it in Veronica's backseat

"Whats that for I thought you said no surf stuff?" asks Veronica

"I have a plan. Im going to put the surf board on the kitchen table and lay on it with my lingerie and surprise him, what do you think?" questions Mac

"That's a great idea! Good luck, let me know how it goes" says Veronica as she drops Mac off at her and Dicks apartment

Logan is already at home watching a basketball game when Veronica comes in with a bag from Wild Innocence, he jumped up and smiled

"Hello darling, what have you got there?" asks Logan as he eyes the bag

"Oh this, this is nothing its just tampons, they had a sale, that place is amazing it has everything a girl could need" said Veronica

Logans face turned red as he turned around and went back to his basketball game "That's good" he says

Veronica laughs to herself and puts the bag in her dresser "So where did you and Dick go today?" she asks

"Still not telling" Logan says "So whats for dinner?"

"How about we go out, Im beat" she says

"Luigis?" asked Logan

"How'd ya know? We can take Big Bird, I don't feel like driving" say Veronica

"Ronnie, I told you the Xterra doesn't like being called that" says an annoyed Logan

Mac's display is all set up when Dick walks into the apartment

"Whoa" is all he could say

"You like?" asks Mac

All Dick could do was nod his head

Mac dragged him into the bedroom and had her way with him

"Happy anniversary Mackie" says Dick

"Happy Anniversary Richard" says Mac lovingly

"You know its still early, its only 8 you wanna go out for dinner, im starved for some reason" say Dick

"Sure, you wanna help me shower?" asks Mac

"Uh huh" says Dick as he and Mac walk towards the bathroom

About 20 minutes later the two walk out of the apartment and drive off towards Luigi's

Who do they see once they arrive there? Logan and Veronica who are just getting their bread basket.

"Can we join you guys" asks Mac as she walks up to the pair

"Sure Mac Attack" says Veronica

They all chat and eat Veronica ends up eating half of Logan's and Mac's meals as well as her own

"Whos ready for desert?" asks Veronica

"How can you eat more?" asks Logan with a shocked expression

"I don't know I just do" says Veronica

"I have an announcement" says Dick as he stands up. He digs out the blue box as he gets down on one knee "Cindy Renee MacKenzie, will you marry me?"

Mac's face was blank "Umm.. I need to go" she says as she jumps up from the table

"Mackie?" Dick looks at her run off with tears running down his face

"Ill go after her we'll take your car, can I have your keys Dick, you can go to our apartment with Logan. Itll be ok" says Veronica as she runs after Mac


	3. Moves

Chapter Three  
Moves

_Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars obviously because there would still be new episodes and/or a movie  
I want to thank everyone who reviewed or added the story/me to your alert list!_

"Mackie, answer the damn phone and tell me what's going on!" screamed Dick into the phone for about the tenth time that night.

Dick is pacing back in forth in front of the couch in Logan's apartment waiting for Veronica to return with Mac.

"Just chill man, she probably just got cold feet. Ronnie's handling this, wanna play some Halo?" offers Logan

"No man, I know something's up, my Mackie wouldn't do this, not to me in public. I know Ronnie's a super detective and all, she's helped me out of a few sticky situations, but I think even this is beyond her superpowers" said Dick, almost crying

"I know Veronica, she'll figure all of this out, I promise" Logan assures him "now am I going to kick your ass in Halo or not?"

"Okay I guess, it will pass the time until Mac comes back" say Dick "Oh and by the way, there is no way your kicking my ass"

Veronica is driving Dick's car with a silent Mac in the passenger's seat

"Mac, do you want to tell me what's up?" asks Veronica, trying to be considerate although Mac's irritating the hell out of her

"Nope" whispers Mac

"So Dick is back at my apartment with Logan, so do you wanna go back there and see him or do you wanna go back to your apartment. Either way you are going to have to face Dick eventually" asks Veronica

"Why did he have to do this to me know? Everything was going so well. He loved my anniversary present. Everything is ruined!" yells Mac

"Do you love Dick?" asks Veronica

"Of course he is wonderful, now is just not the time, everything is crashing down on me all at once." Says Mac on the verge of tears

"What do you mean?" asks Veronica

"I got the job at Microsoft" says Mac

"That's amazing, so are you going to be a consultant at the L.A. office?" says Veronica cheerfully

"Not exactly, they offered me the head of software development at the Seattle headquarters" says Mac sadly

"Well that's great Mac! But I'm guessing that you haven't told Dick yet" says Veronica

"Yeah, I'm just afraid he'll want to move with me and ruin his life here. Logan is his only friend and you guys live here. There is no surf in Washington and its way cold. Dick freaks out when it gets below 70 here" explains Mac "It would ruin our whole relationship"

"Maybe you should let Dick know that" says Veronica "Do you want to marry him?"

"Of course I want to marry him, I love him" says Mac, with tears welling up in her eyes

"Well we are here" Veronica says as she pulls into the parking lot at her apartment "Why don't you go on up and have this conversation with Dick, Logan and I need to go talk to my dad about some good news of my own"

"Ok, Ill send Logan right down, thanks for running after me and listening" says Mac as she shuts the car door "Oh wait can I have the car keys?"

"Yeah no problem we'll take Big Bird" Says Veronica as she gets out of Dick's jag

Veronica's leaning up against Logan's Xterra. About 5 minutes later Logan comes out and smiles to Veronica

"I'm glad that you said yes, I don't think that I could handle going through what Dick is right now. What was Mac's deal anyway?" asks Logan as he kissed Veronica

"She is worried about ruining his life. She got a job in Seattle" says Veronica

"I don't think Dick would like the cold rain very much" says Logan as he opens the passenger's door for Veronica

"Um Logan" Veronica says as Logan hops into the driver's seat " I don't know if you have noticed, but I eat a lot when I'm nervous."

Logan nods his head "Is that what was up at Luigi's is there something that you need to tell me?"

"Well, as you remember, I spent two summers interning for the F.B.I.. Well… They offered me a job in their L.A. office" says Veronica nervously

"That's great babe! But wait, why are you nervous about telling me about that?" asks Logan

"Well, we just moved into this apartment and we just got all settled in. We would need to move within the next couple of weeks because I need to start work by the first of April which is in like 3 weeks" said Veronica without making eye contact with Logan

"I have no problem with moving. I'm just an accountant. I can get a job anywhere, especially in L.A." said Logan "I would move anywhere with you, even Alaska, and you know how I feel about Sarah Palin"

Veronica laughs "Thanks, I love you. I think we should go tell my dad the news"

"Sure thing. You know I was thinking we should just buy a house outside of L.A." said Logan as he pulls out of the parking lot

"Why would we need a house for the two of us?" asks Veronica

"Well for a little Echolls's of course!" says Logan peering at Veronica out of the corner of his eye

"Whoa! Wait! Who ever said that actual people were going to be shooting out of here" Veronica says as she points to her pelvis

"Wait, who said they weren't?" asks Logan

"Well we never really talked about kids" says Veronica

"I want two girls, so I can spoil them like little princesses" says Logan with a smile

"Well procreating is the natural objective of humans, so I guess I could shoot some out" says Veronica with a smile

"Could you please stop saying you're going to be shooting them out" Says Logan with a sour look on his face

"I think maybe a boy and then a girl would be nice. So there could be the over protective big brother" says Veronica as she smiles to Logan

"I guess that's okay, as long as the girl is a princess" says Logan

"I can't believe I let you talk me into that" says Veronica

"Whatever you know you wanted kids" says Logan winking at Veronica "So how about Beverly Hills?"

"Sure, its close to L.A. where I need to work, but far enough away from the craziness so that the kids could be safe" says Veronica

"Great, ill have Kathy look into some houses for use. What are you thinking 8 bedrooms with a movie theatre, oh what about a tennis court?" says Logan totally seriously

"No way!" says Veronica looking shocked "We need one for us, and 2 for the kids, hopefully. And we only need one guest room. That makes 4, no more than 4 rooms. No tennis court or movie theatre. We can have a SMALL swimming pool but nothing to fancy"

"Alright alright, here we are." Says Logan as the pull into the driveway of Keith and Alicia's house. Wallace's mom and Veronica's dad had gotten married last year and this small home had been Logan's gift to them. They wouldn't except anything larger "So are we going to tell them about the kids and house?"

"Why not, I've always been honest with my dad, why not now" says Veronica as she knocks of their door

Alicia opens the door "Hello, what do we owe the pleasure of your visit at 10 pm?"

"Hey, Alicia. I know its not too late my dad stays up to watch Jay Leno." Says Veronica with a smile as she hugs Alicia "We have some good news!"

" Okay Okay, come on in" Alicia says as she opens the door for Veronica and hugs Logan "It's nice to see you again"

"You too" says Logan as he walks in the door

"Hey supafly!" says Wallace as he walks over the Veronica and gives her a hug. Wallace joined the Army and had been in training at Ft. Irwin. They hadn't seen him in two months

"Papa bear! I haven't seen you in forever!" says Veronica cheerfully

"Hey man. Whats up?" says Logan as he pulls him into a guy hug

"I'm on leave for a month. I just got here today" says Wallace as he walks over to sit down on the couch with a bowl of ice cream

"How's my daughter today?" asks Keith as he hugs his daughter

"I'm great dad" says Veronica "Can I have some of the ice cream"

"Of course sweetheart" Keith says as Veronica goes into the kitchen "How are ya Logan?" asks Keith as he shakes his soon to be son in law's hand

"I'm great, how are you Mr. Mars" says Logan with a smile

"I'm fabulous Logan. And I told you, its Keith" says Keith

"Thanks Keith, any way you wanna sit down Veronica and I have some news" says Logan with a smile as Veronica takes a seat on the couch beside Wallace

"Your pregnant!" says Keith with a happy look

"No, no not yet at least" says Veronica with a smile

"What do you mean not yet?" asks Wallace

"Well why don't we start at the beginning" offered Veronica " I got offered a job in L.A., at the FBI!"

"That's great!" says Keith as he hugs his daughter "But what does that have to do with a baby?"

Logan sits down beside Veronica "Well we were talking about moving. And I suggested that we go ahead and buy a house for a family. Veronica was questionable at first but then she decided that she does want kids"

"So that's our news. I got a job and were moving to Beverly Hills, and we will eventually be having kids" smiled Veronica

"Congratulations" says Alicia as she hugs both of them

"Yeah man" says Wallace "So when are you moving?"

"Within the next couple of weeks, I start the first of April" says Veronica

"That's great, I'd love for you to say but Jay Leno is starting soon and I know how you comment" say Keith

"Fine, we'll leave" Veronica gives Keith a kiss on the cheek "Ill talk to you later"

"Bye Keith" says Logan as he shakes his hand

"Wallace, you wanna come with us?" asks Veronica

"Sure, they'll be going to sleep soon" says Wallace

"Bye guys" Alicia says as she walks them out the door

Veronica, Logan, and Wallace load into the Xterra and drive off to the apartment. Dicks jag is still in the driveway. The three walk upstairs to the apartment and open the door. There they find Dick and Mac in the same position as Mac had seen Logan and Veronica in the day before.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" asks Dick

"This is my house you douche" says Logan

"Why did I have to come with you guys?" asks Wallace

"So I see everything is well again" says Veronica as Mac puts her clothes back

"Hey Wallace nice to see you!" says Mac "And yes, look at my ring!"

"Your getting married too?" asks Wallace

"Yeah man, I popped the question tonight, we were celebrating when you barged in!" says Dick as he pulls his pants back on

"Hey Mac did they same thing to us yesterday, and at least we were in our own house" say Logan argumentatively

"Man, Y'all crazy" say Wallace


	4. Shopping and Painting

Tying the Knot

Chapter Four: Shopping and Painting

_Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Veronica Mars_

A month and a half later, It is now mid May. Logan and Veronica have moved into their new house in Beverly Hills. Thier house is modest. There were 6 bedrooms and a quite large swimming pool, much to Veronica's dismay. Mac and Dick are in sheer bliss with their impending nuptials. Mac's job in Seattle doesn't start until November, when the old head of software development goes into retirement. Believe it or not Dick just got a job at a greeting card company, he is really great with coming up with cheesy crap. Wallace had returned to Ft. Irwin for the rest of his military training.

__

Logan and Veronica were wondering around at Home Depot picking out paint colors for the new house.

"I like the burnt paprika for the kitchen" says Veronica as she holds out the paint sample to Logan

" Eww, its dark orange. How about sea foam green?" says Logan

"How about not, that's too bright. How about we go simple and just have beige" says Veronica

"Alright" says Logan "I think that obviously we should have a pink bedroom and a blue bedroom"

"Okay, I think I should we should just go with light colors until the kids grow up, and then they can pick out their own colors" says Veronica "So how about for our bedroom?"

"Light Sage" they both say at the same time as pointing to the same paint sample. They both start laughing

"See we can agree on something" says Logan with a smile

Veronica and Logan gather all of the paint samples for the house and walk over to the paint counter and hand them to the man in charge of the paint mixer. They decided on roast coffee which is a dark brown for the living room and the three extra bedrooms. Light Banana for the master bathroom. Logan got his wish for the other two bathrooms, they were sea foam green. And the hallways were burnt paprika like Veronica wanted. The man at the counter told them that the paint would be ready to pick up on Friday.

"Tell me why we aren't hiring painters to do this for us? Our house is gianormous" asks Logan as they walk to the Xterra

"You got to pick the number of rooms, and left me in charge of the home décor" answers Veronica "And I want you and Dick to paint while Mac, Parker, and I go dress shopping, unless of course you want to come shopping with me"

"I'll be painting then" says Logan as he opens Veronica's door

__

Veronica knocks very loudly and rings Mac's doorbell five times on Saturday morning

"Chill V, I was coming out eventually "says Mac looking agitated

"I just wanted to make sure I broke up whatever was going on in there. I didn't want a repeat of previous intrusions" says Veronica "Ready to go?

"Sure, is Parker meeting us there?" asks Mac

"Yeah, although I doubt I can find a dress that I like" says Veronica with a grim smirk as she climbs in the driver's seat

"Be positive" says Mac "Do you have anything in mind?"

"Not really" says Veronica as she pulls out of the parking lot

"We'll find something" says Mac "I wonder if they guys are having fun?"

--

"Alright guys, I put a post it note on the wall in each room with what color paint goes in there" Says Logan looking at the painters he hired without Veronica's knowledge " All of the paint is in the garage, this needs to be done by 5"

"You think Ronica is going to know that we didn't paint this?" asks Dick

"Of course, but we are going to get her a present, so hopefully that will make this better" says Logan

"We're not going to Tiffany's again. I told you that sales lady would hit on me before we went in there and I was right!" says Dick with a pissed look on his face

"No, she needs a smaller car to get to work in, something easier to maneuver in and out of lanes, you've seen Ronnie drive, she's like a mad man. She's going to kill someone in her Saturn" says Logan

"Did you ever give her that necklace?" asks Dick

"Nope I think I might give it to her the night before the wedding" answers Logan

--

Veronica and Mac meet Parker at the bridal shop. They are looking through the racks before their appointment which starts in a few minutes.

"You're not going to make us wear matching dresses are you?" asks Mac

"Nope, but you have to pick one's of the same color" says Veronica

"Well what color?" asks Parker

"Well the wedding color is blue since its going to be on the beach" says Veronica "Ill have to see what colors that they have in stock here"

"Veronica?" asks a woman with a clipboard and a black suit on. Veronica nods her head

"Hello, my name is Mary Ann and I will be your bridal consultant." she says as she shakes Veronicas hand

"This is Mac my maid of honor and Parker my bridesmaid" says Veronica as Mary Ann shakes each of their hands

"We usually start with bridal party gowns since it's the easiest" says Mary Ann "Do you have anything in mind?"

"Well I want them both to pick their own dresses, but in the same color" says Veronica

"Do you know what color?" asks Mary Ann

"I want a blue, but I'm not sure the exact color, could I see swatches of the colors you offer?" says Veronica

"Sure" says Mary Ann as she hands Veronica a books with colors in it

"I think I'm going to go with this color Mermaid" says Veronica

Mac and Parker look at the different styles of dresses. Mac chooses a one shoulder flowing dress that is appropriate for the beach wedding. Parker chose a knee length strapless bubble dress.

"Time for you, bride to be" says Mary Ann "Do you have anything in mind?"

"Well, the wedding is going to be on the beach in September. I have a difficult time trying to find a dress that will fit me because is am so short." Says Veronica with an upset look on her face

"Well, you are in luck. We have a special petite collection that would fit you well" says Mary Ann with a smile "We have a few basic styles: there is a ball gown that has a huge skirt, we have the A-line the comes out at the waist but isn't as big as the ball gown, the mermaid that fit snugly through the body and slightly flairs out at the knee, the trumpet that is similar to the mermaid except is flairs out more at the knee, and lastly we have the sheath that simply hugs your body all of the way down"

"I like the idea of the trumpet dress. I don't want any lace and I would like to stay away from embroidery" says Veronica with a smile; suddenly dress shopping doesn't seem like such a drag

"Ill pull a few that I think you might like" says Mary Ann as she goes into the back

About 30 minutes later, Veronica had tried on four dresses, and fell in love with one of them.

It was a strapless trumpet dress. It has ruffles all the way down the back of the dress. Its form fitting and perfect for the beach wedding. And best of all, it fits Veronica like a glove, no alterations needed

--

"Welcome to Beverly Hills Jaguar" says a man behind the counter "How may I help you today?"

"I am looking for a car for my fiancé; she has a rather large Saturn. She commutes to LA for work every day and she is quite the aggressive driver. I want to make sure that she doesn't demolish the other drivers. But I also want to keep her safe. Do you have anything that fits that description?" asks Logan

"Yes, we have the new XJ series" says the dealer as he shows Logan and Dick the model on the floor

Logan reads the description and talks to the dealer about the details "This seems perfect for Veronica. Is there one that I can take home now?" asks Logan

"Sure, we have three of the same out in the lot. We have a green, a blue, and a canary yellow" says the salesman

"Well we already have a big bird, my Xterra that's what she calls it. I think ill go with the blue." Says Logan

They settle all of the details and Logan drives off of the lot with Veronica's new jag. Dick follows in Logan's Xterra. Logan made sure to get the bow to put on the car. Just at 4:45 the painters are leaving and Logan gives them their check. Logan parks the car out front of the garage with the bow on top.

Veronica arrives at 5:00 just like she said she would, with a smiling Mac in the passenger's seat. Both of the smile at the fabulous car with a bow in the driveway. Veronica gets out of the car and runs into the house to see Logan and Dick relaxing on the couch watching the flatscreen.

"You two didn't paint did you!" says Veronica with an angry look

"You caught us, but I am assuming that you saw your gift out in the driveway" says Logan with a smile as he gets up and kisses Veronica

"Yes I did, its amazing" Says Veronica with a smile

"So am I off of the hook?" asks Logan

"I guess so." Says Veronica

"Well we will be leaving now so you two can get it on." Says Dick

"Bye Logan, I had fun today V" says Mac and she and Dick walk out of the house

"So how many painters did you hire to get this finished on time?" asks Veronica

"Only ten" says Logan "So did you find a dress?"

"Yes I did, its amazing. Parker and Mac got dresses. They actually thought I was going to make them wear matching dresses, although they have to be the same color, mermaid. And by the way you need to pick your tux's up eventually I gave them your size along with Wallace's and Dick's. Your vests are mermaid too." Says Veronica "I love you"

Just as Veronica and Logan head to the bedroom, a knock at the door interrupts them. Veronica sighs and goes to open the door

"Veronica, I need your help"

--

_Review!! Sorry this took so long! New chapter should be up next week, probably Friday._

_If you would like the links to see pictures of the dresses i got my inspiration from let me know. I was going to post them on here and had tons of trouble so i gave up _


	5. Surprise!

_Sorry this has taken me so long to update. I don't really have an excuse other that I haven't had the time to write another chapter. Hopefully you will all like this chapter. I have a feeling that you guys thought that this was going to be one of those fanfics that doesn't have any meat to it and its all fluff. Don't get me wrong, I love the fluff, but it can't stand on its own. Thanks for those of you who reviewed! I love hearing your thoughts! Also this is post series but I have added a little AU to make the story the way that I want it. Enjoy and click that pretty review button!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars. :(_

--

Chapter Five: Surprise!

--

"Veronica, I need your help"

"What the hell are you doing here?" asks Veronica looking very pissed off. Once Logan realizes who is at the door he immediately runs to Veronica's side with a giant grin

"Can I come in?"

"Who the fuck told you where I live?" says Veronica, blood boiling every second

"I have my sources just as you do, so are you gonna let me in or not?"

"Chill Ronica, let him in" Logan says to Veronica "Hey man it's been a while how are things going" Logan says as he hugs his former best friend

"Well, as you can see I am here begging for Veronica's help after the hell that I put her through at the end of freshmen year" says Duncan as Logan leads him into the living room. Veronica follows and remembers the summer that Duncan Kane once again burst into her life

--

_5 years ago…_

_Veronica was sitting in her dad's P.I. office, still pissed that Vinnie had beat Keith for sheriff by 5 % of the popular vote. She and Logan had just gotten back together the weekend before. They were in the beginning of the romance stage and spent all of their time locked up in Logan's suite of wandering around making out and holding hands. Veronica had just finished filing the paperwork and telling Mrs. Hinklebaum that her husband was not cheating on her with his 35 year old secretary, who happened to have a unibrow. And then Duncan comes in the door._

"_Veronica, I still love you and I cannot forget it no matter how hard I try" says Duncan almost in tears_

"_You can't do this you jackass, you know how hard we fought to get you and Lilly out of here without anyone's knowledge. If you are seen with me, people are going to know that I helped you and Lilly escape." Says Veronica looking exasperated _

"_You can't honestly tell me you don't love me anymore." Pleaded Duncan_

"_Yes I can, I don't love you and honestly, I was sort of relieved that you and Lilly left. It gave me the chance to realize who my true love is." Says Veronica_

"_Who is it?" asks Duncan getting angry_

_Logan walks in the door, it was time for Logan and Veronica to go to a movie, Legally Blonde and Legally Blonde 2 were playing at the megaplex. Veronica hated the blonde jokes but Logan loved it. _

"_Hey man!" says Logan as he hugs Duncan_

"_Is this who your 'true love' is?" asks Duncan as he looks toward Veronica as she nods_

"_Hey man, why are you here?" asks Logan_

"_Well honestly, I was here to try to get V back. But know that I have found out that you two are together, I realize that you two are meant to be together, I could always see it even when Veronica and I got back together senior year." Says Duncan _

"_Get out !" says Veronica as she pushes Duncan toward the door_

"_Wait hold up why?" asks Duncan surprised that such a little girl could push him so hard_

"_You have no idea what kind of legal situation I've been in lately." Says Veronica "I meddled into an 'incident' that involved me being unknowingly taped. It turns out that the people I got involved with included your father, does the name the castle ring any bells to you?" asks Veronica "Well long story short I got caught breaking into your dads house and my dad had to destroy the evidence so I didn't get locked up. And that lead to him loosing the sheriff's election to Vinnie Van Lowe. So you need to leave before anyone sees you and realizes I helped you and Lilly leave"_

"_Whatever, it was nice to see you too Veronica. It was good to see you" Duncan says to Logan as he slams the door_

_--_

"So what do ya want?" said Veronica "You can be trying to get me into trouble again, if your sources are as good as you say then you know I got a job at the FBI, so I can cover up whatever your trying to bring up"

"Nope, this is more pressing. CW took Lilly and said that I wasn't fit to be a father any longer. He took Lilly in as his own daughter and won't let me see her. She is 6 and a half years old, she's grown attached, hell I've grown attached. I need my daughter back. Please help me" Pleaded Duncan

"I'll help, but on one condition, you come to our wedding" says Veronica

"Yeah man! You can be a groomsman. The wedding is in six months." Says Logan, he is just excited to see his best friend. Throughout all of the crap he's been through he realizes that Duncan's has been worse and he has a daughter that he has been caring for since he was 18.

"Wait. What made you change your mind?" questions Duncan

"Well, honestly, I thought about what's going on, I realized that I really do need to help you, and bring you back into my life. I never told you this, but I made a promise with Meg before she died, that I would help take care of you and Lilly. You did thoroughly piss me off before, but I think that was just because of the shit that happened before then. I have a great job, and I'm getting married soon, so I don't really see any reason for me to still be pissed at you."

"Wow, I'm glad to hear that, you two are my best friends and I'm so glad that you guys are getting married. I'd love to go to the wedding, but I better just be a guest, when Veronica gets Lilly back ill need to sit with her. I've shown her your guys' pictures. She knows who my two best friends are." Says Duncan with a smile "So Halo my man"

"Sure sounds good. Is that okay with you Ronnie?" asks Logan

"Yeah, I'm gonna get started on this case. I hope to have Lilly back within the week. We have a few guest rooms, you are more than welcome to have your pick" says Veronica with a smile

--

_Two weeks later, June 15__th_

Veronica had done some searching. Having her new FBI digs made things easier. She loved having a personal mystery to solve. With Mac's help she had found out some info about CW's recent activities. He had been going to the doctor a lot, and had recently moved. There had to be a story behind it, a story that involved why he took Lilly from Duncan.

Veronica and Duncan were in the living room watching House

"I found out where CW lives, he moved recently. He had also been going to the doctor a lot, did he seem sick or hurt when you saw him?" asks Veronica

"No, not really, can you get her back soon, I used to really trust CW, I know she's ok, I just wanna get her back" Says Duncan, almost in tears, so he jokes" This Hugh Laurie guy is a freak show"

"Yeah, I know. I'm gonna go call Mac, she and Dick are coming over for dinner. Apparently they have an announcement. We need to coordinate the meal" says Veronica as she walks into the kitchen and calls Mac

The phone rings 3 times before Mac answers happily "Hello Veronica, how are you today?"

"I'm great Mac Attack, what's gotten into you?" asks Veronica

"Nothing, so whatcha need?" says Mac quickly

"I was wondering what we were gonna do for dinner" says Veronica

"I happen to love your world famous lasagna" Says Mac

"Okay, I can make that. Can you pick up some garlic bread and salad mix. I haven't been to the grocery store in ages. But I always buy my lasagna ingredients in bulk so we can eat it all of the time" says Veronica

"What about dessert?" asks Mac

"Um… could you pick up an apple and cherry pie along with some ice cream" says Veronica

"Ok got it, salad, bread, pie of the apple and cherry variety, and ice cream" says Mac

"Great ill see you at 7" says Veronica as she hangs up the phone

--

_A few hours later_

"Dinner was great ladies, but Veronica, I can tell this is store bought apple pie, yours is much better" say Logan with a wink

"Thanks, you haven't been to the grocery store this week, its your turn. So its all your fault" says Veronica as she sticks her tongue out at Logan

"That's not very lady like. Didn't they ever teach you manners over in the 90902?" Says Logan as he sticks his tongue out at her

"Whatever, so what was your announcement Mac?" asks Veronica

"Well, it's good news, I think, at least I think it is" says Mac "I got offered a lower position at the L.A. office, but in this job I will be allowed to have it until I want to retire, not when the Dell people want me to retire. So I will have the long term security that I want, and we can start planning our futures from here!"

"That's great Mac!" says Veronica "I would have told you about this nice little house next door but someone bought it last week"

"That would be my handy work" said Dick "Mackie and I are going to be your neighbors. We want our kids to be friends with your kids!"

"You know Duncan, the Manning's moved the New York last summer. You could move here and no one would care. Veronica could do some of her FBI'y magic and help you move here!" Says Logan "Then all of the kids could hang out together!"

"That doesn't sound like a half bad idea. Lilly and I move around too much. She doesn't really have very many friends. Other than Hannah Montana she's obsessed" says Logan with a smile

--

_Once month later_

"So I called all of these doctors, of course they wouldn't tell me anything. But they were all physiatrist's offices. And I did a search in all of the newspapers in Australia, because that's where he had been living before moving to his current home in London. It turns out his wife died. I'm still looking into the specifics of the death. But the obituary did indicate that they had a 13 year old daughter named Jane, did you know he had a daughter?" Veronica asks Duncan

"No, I didn't know he was married or that he had a wife either" says Duncan "How close are you to solving this, I've been here for almost two months"

"Well I'm working on the back story right now, I should have why he took Lilly figured out by the end of today, its gonna take a lot of searching because everything is in different names" Says Veronica with a smile "After that I'm not sure how long it will take to put a my plan into motion"

"Try to hurry please" said Duncan "I can help you research"

"That would be fantastic, can you be my writer, write anything I tell you to on that gianormous white board" says Veronica with a smile

--

_10 hours later_

"Duncan, I figured it out" said Veronica "The reason he was going to those doctors was because of the stress of his wife's death, and the hospitalization and eventual death of his daughter. It turns out that his wife Laura was bipolar like you, she forgot to take her meds and snapped one day. She beat her daughter with a golf club. When CW finally got home his daughter was unconscious and his wife had hung herself in the bathroom. His daughter was rushed to the hospital and was in a coma. She died on May 22nd."

"He took Lilly a week and a half later. He said that I couldn't handle being her father, I bet he thought that I would do what his wife did" said Duncan "So what are we going to do to get her"

"Well, here's some bad news, he has booked a flight to New York on August 20th. I think he's going to take Lilly to the Manning's" said Veronica

"How are you going to fix this?" ask Duncan with a worried look

"That's easy, blackmail" said Veronica with a smirk

--

_Again, I am sorry this took so long. I hope to have another chapter as soon as I finish it, so it could be tomorrow or in two weeks. Thanks for reading, if you have any suggestions or questions, or complaints just click that pretty little review question and I promise to respond, and try to fix what's wrong _


	6. Finding Flowers

_I want to think the people who stuck with the story thorough my brief hiatus. Thanks for your reviews. I don't really have the story too planned out so, if you have suggestions of anything that you would like to see happen let me know. Also let me know if you want more drama, or just to keep with the fluff. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars, the non-Matchbox Twenty Rob Thomas does and he obviously isn't going to do anything with it!_

_--_

Chapter Six: Finding Flowers

--

_Friday July 15__th_

"And how do you propose we blackmail the master of blackmail?" asks Duncan with a smile on his face, he knows something amazing going to come out of Veronica's mouth

"That's easy. Simplicity. He has been over thinking everything in order to cope with what's going on." Says Veronica "I propose that we act like the Manning's. I feel like this is a fool proof plan. We call CW and act like Mrs. Manning. Say that we know about Lilly and that we would be more comfortable having our nanny pick Lilly up, then her traveling with him. We send Parker to get Lilly, because he has never seen her before. And Bam! Lilly is back home!"

"You really think that that will work?" asks Duncan

"Absolutely" said Veronica "So are you ready to set this play into motion. There is a 12:30 out of London to New York on Monday."

"Oh my gosh Veronica!" Said Duncan as he jumped up to hug Veronica "I'm so happy to get Lilly back!"

"Great, I need to head over to Mac's and we'll make the call" Said Veronica "Wanna come?"

"I think I'd better stay here, I might scream at him through the phone and ruin everything"

"Okay, so what are you going to do?" asks Veronica

"I actually have an appointment with a realtor for the house on the other side of Mac and Dick. Thanks to you I am Henry Marshall"

"Okay, Ill let you know how it goes" said Veronica as she walks out the door

--

Mac and Veronica had gotten a line that's caller id read James Manning. Veronica had also assured through her magical powers that the Mannings were at home in New York and hadn't heard from CW.

_Ring…..  
Ring…..  
Ring….._

"Clarence Weidman" answered CW

"Hello Mr. Weidman, this is Mellissa Manning." Said Veronica in one of her very believable accents

"Mrs. Manning, I have been meaning to talk to you" said CW

"Yes, well it has recently come to my attention that you have Faith away from her unstable father, we would like her back" said Veronica

"How did you know I had her?" asks CW

"We have had a private investigator looking into her whereabouts for the last 6 years. We finally received some insight" said Veronica

"Well, I was planning on bringing her to New York to you on Monday" said CW

"That is very kind of you, but I would feel more comfortable if our housekeeper Parker got her from London" said Veronica

"That seems reasonable, I will meet you at the airport at 5 o'clock." Said CW

"Parker will see you then, nice doing business with you Mr. Weidman" said Veronica. Yes! He believed it

"You too Mellissa" said CW as he hangs up the phone

"You rock Mac Attack, I can't believe this!" exclaims Veronica

"It had better work, you've seen how much we've put into it" said Mac

"Im going next door to tell Duncan the news. I also need to call Parker" said Veronica "See you tomorrow at the flouriest"

"I'll be there" said Mac

--

Veronica had talked to Parker and she was totally up to the challenge, she always liked helping Veronica out on 'missions'. Duncan was super excited and had made an offer on the house; it had three bedrooms and two baths, a huge swimming pool and theatre.

Veronica and Mac were flower shopping for the wedding which was only 2 months away. This was the last planning effort. Everything else was taken care of

"What kind of flowers do you want?" asks Mac

"I'm not sure, something tropical" said Veronica

"Hmm, there are these calla lilies" offered Mac

"They're ok, but everyone uses those, maybe something blue" said Veronica

They continue to wonder around the flower mart. They stumble upon blue hibiscus flowers.

"These are the ones!" says Veronica as she talks to the flower women about getting them together for the wedding.

"You coming over for dinner tonight?" asks Mac

"Nope, do you think you could house Duncan for a night he's really antsy about getting Lilly back. I cant blame him, but I need some Logan time." Said Veronica

"Of course, he'll be moving in his house soon, then you two can have at it all you want" Mac laughed

--

Duncan was over at Dick and Mac's. Veronica and Logan were watching a movie, Fight Club, surprisingly, it was Veronica's choice

"Our flowers are blue hibiscuses." Said Veronica

"I approve, I'm glade you didn't go for calla lilies, everyone does that" said Logan with a wink

"Yeah I know can you believe that we will be married in 2 months?" says Veronica

"Yeah, I actually can. I already feel like we are married." Said Logan with a smile

"I love you" said Veronica

"Lets get on with that baby making shall we?" said Logan as he turns the tv off and walks into their bedroom, Veronica follows and shuts the door

--

_Monday_

Veronica and Duncan were in the car outside of the airport in London. They had flown out with Parker. Parker was inside with a mic on so that Veronica could hear everything.

"You must be Mr. Wiedman, Mellissa showed me your picture so I would know who to look for, she said that you are a family friend that had Faith out to play with your daughter" said Parker as she shook CW's hand "Hi, you must be Faith" as she waved to Lilly

"Hello, you must be Parker. If you don't mind me asking how long have you been working for the Manning's?" asked CW

"About a year, I started working for the Manning's when they moved to New York over the summer" said Parker with a smile

"It was nice to meet you, see you later Faith" CW said as he hugged Lilly

The whole time Lilly remains silent. She remembered Duncan telling her about people who liked to call her Faith

"You ready to go Faith?" asks Parker as Lilly nods

As soon as CWs out of earshot Parker says "Lilly, we have a little while until the flight leaves, do you want a doughnut?"

"You called me Lilly!" said Lilly, still whispering she didn't trust CW

"Yeah, if you keep quite ill tell you why" said Parker as she buys Lilly a doughnut

"Okay" said Lilly with a huge smile

Parker and Lilly sit in a booth at the back of the doughnut store

"Lilly, I am here with your dad. He is going to meet us on the plane as soon as we are sure the CW is gone" said Parker with a smile

"Your bringing me to daddy!" said Lilly, still being quiet. Duncan had taught her well

"Yeah, so is there anything you need to tell me?" asks Parker

"Not really. CW is a meany who wouldn't let me call my daddy, or watch Hannah Montana after 6. Your really pretty" said Lilly with a smile

"Thank you, your really pretty too. So was CW mean to you?" asks Parker

"Nope other than keeping me from Hannah Montana, hes always been nice to me. He picked me up at night while I was asleep. He said that daddy went on vacation and he was going to babysit me." Said Lilly

"That's good, our flights ready! Are you ready to see daddy and Miss Veronica?" asks Parker

"Yeah!!" said Lilly

--

Duncan and Veronica were out in the car watching CW drive away as they heard Lilly tell Parker about her time with CW

"Whew, I am so glad that he didn't hurt her" said Duncan relieved

"Me too, you ready to go board the plane and see Lilly?" asks Veronica

"Do you even have to ask? Parker was really good with Lilly" said Duncan with that smile you get when you have a crush

--

Veronica and Duncan wait walk onto the plane and see Parker and Lilly already sitting in their seats

"Daddy!" said Lilly with a smile "I missed you!"

"I missed you too squirt" said Duncan as he gave Lilly a huge hug

"I brought you a Hannah Montana DVD to watch on the way back home" said Duncan as he handed Lilly the portable DVD

Across the aisle Parker and Veronica sit beside each other

"Duncan's really great with her" said Parker with the same smile Duncan had earlier

"Yeah he is, I hope Logan's like that with our kids" said Veronica with a smile

"You guys are planning to have kids soon?" asked Parker

"Yeah, as soon as it will happen. Logan really wants girls to spoil" said Veronica

"Having kids might be nice" said Parker as she looks over to Lilly and Duncan

--

They return later that night. Parker goes home to shower but the group is going to have a huge dinner at Veronica's house. Since its short notice, Luigi's is going to cater. Veronica and Logan are going to pick up the food that they previously had ordered.

"You should have seen how Duncan and Parker were looking at each other. They are perfect for each other. We need to set them up." Said Veronica

"Chill, Parker just broke up with that Matt guy. Give her some time." Said Logan as he pays the man for the massive amounts of Italian food.

"I know, you just have to watch them at dinner" said Veronica

"Ok, whatever you say Ronnie, you are the detective here" said Logan as he opens Veronica's door

--

The gang : Mac, Dick, Logan, Veronica, Parker, Duncan, and Lilly sit at the dinner table enjoying their dinner and each others company.

"Daddy, I really like it here, especially hanging out with Ms. Parker. Can we stay here, and not in Mr. Logan and Ms. Veronica's house. I want my own room!" said Lilly with a smile

"Well Lilly, I bought us a house just next door. And I am sure that Ms. Parker will come over and play with you when you aren't at school." Said Duncan with a smile as he looks over to Parker who smiles

"I would love to hang out with you Lilly. I am actually a fifth grade teacher at Beverly Hills Elementary, so I have the same schedule as you do." Said Parker with a smile

--

After dinner Veronica and Logan clean up the dishes as they watch Parker, Lilly, and Duncan play Hannah Montana karaoke. Mac had to be at work early the next day. It was her first day at Dell, so she and Dick had left early.

"You were right Ronnie" said Logan as he hands Veronica a dish to put up.

"I know. I think that we should volunteer that babysit Lilly one night while they go out on a date" said Veronica as she puts the last one up on the shelf

"I really want a Lilly of our own" said Logan as he kisses Veronica on the head

"Me too. I think that if I'm not pregnant after the honey moon we should see a doctor to see when is a good time for us to get busy so that we can have this baby soon" said Veronica

"What are you talking about?" said Logan surprised "I have super sperm there is nothing to worry about"

"Uh Huh" said Veronica as she gives Logan a gentle kiss the turns deeper and more passionate until the hear Duncan come in "I'm sorry you guys. I was just going to thank Veronica for her help and head upstairs with Lilly for bed"

"It's ok, I'm glad that we got Lilly back, and everything is ok" said Veronica as she hugs Duncan. She walks into the living room and gives Lilly a hug "Goodnight Lilly"

"Goodnight Ms. Veronica. Goodnight Mr. Logan. Goodnight Ms. Parker" says Lilly as she hugs them all and heads upstairs

"Thanks for your help tonight. You are great with Lilly. I hope that you will hang out with her." Said Duncan to Parker

"I love kids, Lilly's awesome, and you are a great father. I would love to keep hanging out with both of you" Parker says as she give Duncan a hug. The hug lasts a long time until the finally break apart.

"Goodnight" Duncan says as he walks upstairs

"See you later you guys" said Parker "I'll see you next weekend for the final fitting of your dress!"

"See ya" said Veronica

Once Parker was out of the house Veronica said "Look they are totally into each other"

"You know the silly part. Parker sort of reminds me of Meg" said Logan

"She does doesn't she" said Veronica

"Our weddings in two months!" said Veronica "Everything's coming together!!"

"We still don't have a song" said Logan "I'll fight you to the death over that one"

"Wanna bet pretty boy?" asks Veronica

"You know you like me pretty." Said Logan

"Yes, yes I do" said Veronica as she guides Logan


	7. Parties

_Again I am really sorry for taking so long to update. I hope you all keep reading!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or John Mayer although I would love to own both_

Chapter Seven: Parties

2 months had past and it was the day of the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Veronica and Logan are getting married tomorrow. They are sitting on the couch in their living room watching the Tyra show, coincidentally they are doing a segment on how rowdy bachelor/bachelorette parties can ruin weddings

"So are you having strippers?" asked Veronica with a curious look.

"I sure hope so" said Logan with a grin. Veronica punches him pretty hard on the arm "Ouch. What was that for?"

"For being so eager to see another woman naked!" said Veronica dramatically "If you wanted that then maybe we should have invited Madison"

Just as Logan was about the rebut, a commercial for that night's John Mayer concert came on "I really wanna go see that concert, we should ditch out parties and just go." Said Logan

"What? And miss your strippers?" asked Veronica "I would love to but Mac and Dick have worked really hard planning these parties."

"Okay Mars, I know you want strippers too" said Logan with a wink

"Oh my goodness, I'm having flashbacks to my days as a back up singer for John Mayer, those were the days!" said Veronica obviously joking

"Wait, you were on tour with John Mayer, wait what does that have to do with strippers?" asks Logan completely oblivious to Veronica's joke

"Nothing my love, but I do love me some Mr. Mayer" said Veronica

"More than me?"asks Logan

"Absoultly not, your way hotter" said Veronica "Plus John Mayer's been around so much who knows what I could catch from him"

"Good. So when is Mac kidnapping you from me?" asks Logan

"She should be here soon, what about Dick?" replies Veronica

"Im not sure, I think he will show up whenever he wants" answers Logan

Mac walks into the door without knocking. They all have keys to each other's houses so they barge in whenever they want. "Hey Miss Mars, you ready for one final night of freedom before you become a housewife?" she asks

"Are there going to be strippers?" asks Logan

"Yes, I got all of the Beverly Hills Chip n' Dales to attend to Veronica specifically" said Mac without hesitation

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about" said Veronica with over exaggerated enthusiasm.

"Mac, keep her in line, you know she cannot hold her liquor." Said Logan

"I will do my best, but Parker's been assigned Sober Sister tonight" said Mac

"Don't worry sunshine I wont do anything your not" Veronica said with a wink

"Love you, see you tomorrow Miss Mars" Said Logan as he kisses Veronica passionately

"See you later" said Veronica with a smile

Mac and Veronica meet Parker at their favorite bar, King of the Irish. They sit at the bar and order drinks. Veronica gets her favorite, Irish Coffee (Which is why she discovered this place first of all, they have the best Irish Coffee in Beverly Hills), Parker got cranberry juice, and Mac got a Long Island Ice Tea.

"So what are we going to do tonight, are we really getting all of those Chip n' Dales?" asks Veronica

"Yeah, but you have to share" Parker said with a smile.

"Hey don't you have a boyfriend?" asked Mac "How are you and Duncan anyway?"

"We are doing pretty well, Lilly and get along very well, she's so sweet and Duncan loves her so much" said Parker with a silly smile

"What about the sex?" asks Mac

"Umm… we haven't had sex yet" said Parker. Veronica and Mac look at her like she's crazy "What?"

"It's just that you guys have been together for a while, and I just assumed that it was something that was bound to happen eventually" said Mac "How long after you were going out with Duncan did you and he have sex?"

"Well if you don't include that bad night, about 2 months" said Veronica "Can we not talk about this"

"Yes please!" agrees Parker "So Mac, since you are so into sharing, how's the sex with Dick?

"Its amazing, the best I ever had" said Mac

"Really, so Mackie, how many other guys have you been with?" asks Veronica

"Well there's Bronson, Max, and Doug from my summer internship at Dell, and of course Dick" said Mac "What about you?" Mac asks Veronica

"Umm.. Duncan, Logan, Piz, Josh, and Ben" said Veronica a little ashamed

"Whats that look for, and why haven't I heard of these guys Josh and Ben?" asks Parker

"That's kind of the reason, I never really admitted to anyone about Josh and Ben, of course I told Logan about a month after we got back together this last time. After Piz broke up with me after the whole sex tape thing, I was a little out of it. I got drunk at a bar a few nights and had one-night stands with those two." Said Veronica

"Hey at least you know their names" Said Parker "I was with my high school boyfriend Collin, his brother Carter when Collin broke up with me, Will, Matt, and Pete. I had a wild streak there after I broke up with Logan freshmen year, I hooked up with random guys, about 10 in total, I don't remember any of their names." Said Parker

"Wait, your telling me you never slept with Logan?" asks Veronica

"Yeah, your sex tape kind of stopped that" said Parker with a smile

"Im so glad to hear you say that!" said Veronica "I didn't want it to be weird between us you know sharing guys, I feel bad enough that I was with Duncan and bringing it up tonight. You are such a good friend" said Veronica as she hugs Parker

"So gang what do you say we get out of here now that we have discussed all of our conquests" said Mac

"Yay!" says Veronica

"Nope, your not allowed to see where we are going" said Parker as she places the blind fold over Veronica's eyes

"Not fair!" said Veronica as they drag her out the door.

Dick, Logan, and Duncan sit in Duncan's living room watching the Bears Patriots game. They are drinking a few beers, at least Logan and Dick are. Duncan had become a 0 alcohol zone since having Lilly. They guys look pretty bored

"Is this all we are doing?" asks Logan "The girls are getting Chip n' Dales"

"No they are not" said Dick "She prohibited me from strippers so I to her to stay the hell away from them too"

"Prohibited?" asks Duncan

"Her words not mine obviously" said Dick

"Whatever man that's what Mac told me before they left the house today." Said Logan

"Well im telling you they better not have any strippers" said Dick

"What are you going to do if they do, your so whipped" said Duncan

"Im not sure, shut up, you're a dad, Logan's getting hitched tomorrow, your two are more whipped than me" exclaims Dick

"Um.. I might have a daughter but I am not whipped" said Duncan

"Parker spends more time at your house than in her own apartment" said Logan

"That's because she babysits Lily while I am at work" said Duncan

"Sure then why does she sleep over" said Dick

"She doesn't" said Duncan

"Sure, then when do you get your action?" asks Logan

" We haven't slept together" said Duncan

"Really? Why?" asks Dick

"Lilly is in the house" said Duncan "Plus its been a really long time since I have been in a relationship"

"Veronica and I will take Lilly for a night for you two to be alone. It can be a trial run for our kids" said Logan

"Okay boys, time for phase two of our bon voyage party to Logan" said Dick.

"Where are we going?" asks Logan as they walk out to Dick's car

"Not telling man" said Duncan

Mac and Dick park next to each other. Everyone gets out.

"What are we doing here, with the guys, they wouldn't like the Chip n' Dales" said Veronica as she kissed Logan

"We know how much you two like John Mayer, so we brought you here for the concert." Said Mac with a smile

"This is the best bachelor party I could wish for" said Logan to his friends

"Shall we go in" said Veronica

They walk to their seats, they are in the front row center, the best seats in the joint, the six of them set side by side, enjoying the concert. They listen to the music and have a great time. When "Waitin on the World to Change" comes on which is Veronica's favorite song, John gives her his hand and invites her to come dance on the stage.

"Whats your name?" asks John

"Veronica" said Veronica into the mic

"Who are you with tonight?" asks John

"Im actually here with my bridal party, it was supposed to be the night of our bachelor and bachelorette parties but they brought us both her. Im here with my maid of honor Mac, my bridesmaid Parker, my soon to be fiancé Logan, his best man Dick and Groomsman Duncan." Said Veronica

"Well that is very sweet of your friends, I hope you enjoy the concert and have a wonderful wedding" John says as he helps Veronica off of the stage.

"Oh my gosh, that was so cool" Veronica said to Logan

Logan watched her dance on that stage and remember just how amazing she really is "You are wonderful" he said as he kisses her fiercely.

"I can't wait to be married to you" said Veronica

"Me either Mrs. Echolls" said Logan


	8. It's Time

_Sorry it has been so long since I have posted! I have kinda lost inspiration for the story. I have been really busy lately. I hope you all like this chapter, and I will try to keep the story going! Give me some ideas of what you would like to see happen and maybe I will get some inspiration from that!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars_

Chapter Eight: It's Time

After their fabulous night out on the town everyone went home, well at least to their homes of the night. Parker and Duncan went back to Duncan's place. Wallace and Logan crashed at Wallace's apartment-he had recently moved out of Keith and Alicia's. Mac and Dick went home. Veronica stayed at her dad's place. They all had a marvelous night of sleep in preparation for the big day. Since they were all slightly tipsy most of them slept in. The responsible parents of the mix – Parker and Duncan, were the first awake, and they felt the need to check up on the lucky couple.

_Ring… Ring…Ring…_

Veronica heard the phone ring. She looked over at the clock that reads _8:45a.m. _She sighs and answers the phone… whoever this is had better have an excellent explanation for waking her up.

"Yes" said Veronica in a very snappy tone

"Well good morning to you too bride to be." said Parker in a very cheerful tone

"Hi Parker, so what got into you? You are in a very good mood?" asked Veronica

"I had sex with Duncan!" said Parker in a very excited tone

"Congratulations!" said Veronica

"So enough about me, are you excited to be a Mrs.?" Asks Parker

"Yeah, I kinda already feel like Logan and I are married" said Veronica

" This is so exciting! Mac and I will be over at around noon for lunch and then our hair and nail appointments" said Parker

"Ok I will see you then!" said Veronica. As she hung up the phone she felt like she was in a much better mood then she was before that conversation. She was getting married today, and she couldn't wait.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

Logan rolled over and began to yell at Wallace for the loud noise when he noticed it was his own phone. He picked it up quickly and ran out of the room, according to Veronica you do not want to wake Wallace Fennell unless is it of the upmost importance.

"Yes" said Logan with a yawn

"This is me waking you up, Parker told me to" said Duncan

"Since when does Parker tell you what to do?" asks Logan

"She doesn't own me, she decided to wake Veronica up and she suggested that I do the same thing" said Duncan a little irritated

"Okay man, so was last night dry for you? You're up awfully early" questioned Logan

"That doesn't matter, you know I am used to waking up early for Lilly" said Duncan

"So you did, wait is Lilly there, you do know she is the flower girl, Heather's family moved to London and she cannot come. Come on man! We told you this like a month ago" said Logan, suddenly in a panic "I swear to God if you do anything to fuck up this wedding I will kill you! I mean all you ask for is one fucking wedding and one fucking day just for you and then you have to have idiots like you to fuck everything up!"

"Chill man, isn't it the brides job to freak. Parker just got off of the phone with V and she was fine" said Duncan in a calm voice- fighting off the laughs " For your information Keith and Alicia watched Lilly last night, and I did sleep with Parker"

"I knew it!" said Logan with victory "And I was not freaking out!"

"Whatever man, Dick and I will be over there at one for lunch, that should give you enough time to do your hair"

"Shut the fuck up." Said Logan as he hangs up

"Man he was acting like a pregnant woman" said Duncan

"That's funny, Veronica seemed really happy and ready to get married" said Parker

"So I have been thinking a lot" said Duncan with an anxious look "About you and me… and I came to the realization that I cant live with out you"

All Parker could do was nod

"You are a wonderful woman, so smart and gracious. You love Lilly like she is your own daughter. I know we just slept together for the first time last night, but I was wondering if you would like to move in?" asks Duncan

Parker jumps up and hugs Duncan "Of course I want to move in, the lease to my apartment is up next month, so this is perfect timing"

"Great! Lilly will love having you hear, speaking of Lilly, lets go get her" Said Duncan as he kisses Parker

Parker, Lilly, Mac, Veronica, and Alicia walk into Luigi's for lunch

"so Lilly are you ready to be the best flower girl ever?" asks Veronica

"Totally, I walk like Tyra!" said Lilly with a huge grin

"You know, if you do a good enough job, I bet Mac here will let you be the flower girl in her wedding" said Veronica

"Really! I will make it really fierce!" says Lilly as she looks back to her coloring book

"So Veronica Duncan talked to your soon to be husband this morning and he seemed to be rather anxious about today's nuptials" said Parker

"That's to be expected, you guys didn't see him with the wedding planner. He liked to be in control of every detail. You should have seen him with the cake 'should we have vanilla bean or French vanilla frosting?'" said Veronica as she mocks Logan

The whole table bursts out in laughter

The finished their meal and went to the salon for their hair and nails. Just after the ladies walk out of the restaurant the men go into Luigi's

"May I take your order?" asks the waiter

"I'll have the lasagna" said Logan

"meat or veggie?" asks the waiter

"meat, Veronica always makes me eat veggie" said Logan

"and for you all?"

"Ill have veggie lasagna" said Wallace knowing good and well Logan would want to swap later

"Ill have the 5 sausage personal pizza" said Dick

"Chicken Parm" said Keith

"Eggplant for me please" said Duncan

The waiter walks away and the men start to talk about baseball…. Bad idea

"The Padres are gonna woop the Cub's asses" said Keith with passion, nobody messes with his padres

"Whatever, Im just saying little bears are cute, and I don't even know that the hell a padre is" said Dick

"Im with Keith on this one, the Padres are the shit" said Logan

"Your just sucking up to him because your marrying his daughter" said Dick

"Sure" said Logan as he rolls his eyes

Their food arrives. They eat quickly then leave to get ready for the wedding.

It is finally the moment they all had been waiting for. Everyone was in place on the beach. The Bridal party is up front along with the priest. A small group of about 100 was in the audience were still smiling after Lilly's Tyra inspired flower girl walk.

_Dum Dum Da Dum Dum Dum Da Dum_

Veronica and Keith walk down the aisle slowly allowing everyone to see just how beautiful she is. Finally she makes it there. Logan looks at her with a tearing grin and shakes her fathers hand.

"Do you Logan Tyler Echolls take Veronica Mae Mars to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asks the priest

"I do" Logan says as he fights back the tears

"And do you Veronica Mae Mars take Logan Tyler Echolls to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asks the priest

"I do" says a sobbing Veronica

"I know declare you Mr. and Mrs. Logan Echolls, you may know kiss your bride"

Logan and Veronica share a quick but passoniate kiss. They retreat down the aisle to a huge tent to the side which hosts the reception.

Their magical night keeps going as they do all of the traditional wedding events like cutting the cake, throwing the bouquet(Lilly caught it and insisted that she was going to marry Nick Jonas), and throwing of the garter (which landed on Wallace's disgusted head). All in all their night was spectacular and all they could have hoped for until an unexpected guest crashes the party

"Veronica, why the hell was I not invited to your wedding"

_Review please! I really want to hear what you have to say the good and the bad. Again I am sorry about the delay. Keep reading please _


	9. The Name Game

I would like to think everyone who reviewed! I had a review that commented on how this story isn't hot enough to be rated M. This is true, and in all honesty I do not feel comfortable writing anything more promiscuous than I already have, and because of this I am changing the rating to T because it does mention sex. I also realized that a contributing factor to my writers block is the fact that I haven't watched Veronica Mars in a while, so I have busted out my DVD's.

Disclaimer: I do not I Veronica Mars

Chapter Nine: The Name Game

"Mom?" said Veronica "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Excuse me for wanting to see my daughter get married." Said Lianne with a look of distaste "You didn't answer my question, why didn't you invite me to your wedding?"

"Let's take this outside." Said Veronica as she and her mother walk out of the tent "Mom, in all honesty, I didn't even know if you were still alive, you never call, I haven't seen you in God knows how many years when you stole dad's money- that was my Stanford money! You might be my biological mother, but you are not my real mother. I would really appreciate it if you left"

"I am not leaving, you are right, I am a horrible mother, but I want to change that. Where is your father?" asked Lianne

"I'm glad we finally agree on something. As for dad, do not try to get back together with him, he is married" said Veronica

"He can't be married, he is still my husband, and I never signed any divorce papers" said Lianne

"He took out an ad in the paper looking for you, and after the legal time had passed, the divorce became final. He and Alicia are very happy, as are Logan and I. We would really appreciate it if you would leave."

"Fine! Fine! I can see I am no longer wanted her, or anywhere!" said Lianne as she grabbed a champagne bottle and headed toward the door.

"Wait! Mom, are you going to be staying in town for a while?" asked Veronica

"I don't know where I am going, why do you care?" asked Lianne

"Just stay in town for a while, I'll be gone for two weeks on the honeymoon, but I would like to talk to you when I got back is that ok?" asked Veronica

"Of course sweetie!" said Lianne with a grin as she places the champagne bottle back on the table "I'll let you get back to your reception, congratulations"

With that Lianne left, who knew it would be so easy to get rid of her? As much as Veronica disliked her mother, she was still her mother. Veronica decided not to let this ruin her wedding night, so she proceeded back into the tent where a very worried Logan waited for her.

"What was that about? Are you ok? Where is your mom? Did she leave?" Logan question Veronica in very rushed manner

"Everything is fine. She just wanted to see me and my dad. I am fine. I sent her packing, although we are going to get together after the honeymoon and discuss a possible relationship" said Veronica "Thank you for caring so much, but I want to get back to the reception and enjoy the honeymoon. I love you"

Logan leans down and kisses his bride. "Let's dance. I finally picked the song, I know how you do not like country music, but this song seemed just perfect."

"Logan, not that Garth Brooks again, I hated that phase!" says Veronica as she remembers the two months when Logan did nothing but listen to Garth Brooks and pretended that he had friends in low places.

"Just dance with me, and you will see if you approve or not" said Logan as he drags his bride onto the middle of the dance floor. The spotlight shines on the couple as their song, "Could not ask for More" by Sarah Evans comes on. The happy couple dance about half way through the song. The DJ invited the guests to join them on the dance floor. Soon Mac and Dick, Parker and Duncan, Keith and Alicia, Wallace and his date Brianne, and Lilly and Darrell joined Veronica and Logan on the dance floor.

"So, do you approve of my song choice?" asks Logan "It's not Garth"

"You surprised me Mr. Echolls, I really love the song!" said Veronica as she placed a peck on Logans lips

"Well I am glad that you approve Mrs. Echolls" Logan said with a smile "I have a gift for you" Logan pulls a jewelry box out of his pocket "I know that you don't like to wear too much jewelry but I thought you might like this" Logan opens the box to reveal that simple white gold heart pendant on a white gold chain. "Do you like it?"

"Ohmygosh! I love it! It is so simple, I can wear it every day. What does it say?" exclaims Veronica

"LoVe, like Logan and Veronica put together" said Logan

"That is so thoughtful" said Veronica as she gives Logan a passionate kiss "So is it about time for us to ditch this Popsicle stand?"

"Sure. We have made our rounds and most of our guests have already left" said Logan

"Ok, let's just go say goodbye to the ones left" said Veronica

They thanked and said goodbye to everyone. They went back to their house to change out of their wedding ware and retrieve their suitcases. They were off to Jamaica for their honeymoon. The flight from L.A. to Jamaica lasted about 8 hours. It was 9 am when Logan and Veronica landed in Jamaica.

Logan ran the suitcases inside of the room and rushed back up to pick up his wife and brings her over the threshold "Here we are Mrs. Echolls"

"I like the sound of that" said Veronica as she kisses her husband "Why don't we make good use of this bed?"

"Ladies first" said Logan as Veronica led him on the bed where they preceded to make out. "I love you"

"I love you too Logan" said Veronica

Logan and Veronica spent the majority of the day locked away in their hotel room; they even got a few noise complaints from the hotel staff. They decided to leave for dinner at 7. They ate downstairs at the hotel restaurant.

"Can I start you out with some drinks? We have a wide variety of cocktails" said the waiter

Veronica and Logan perused the menu

"I'll try the apple-tini" said Veronica

"I'll just have a gin and tonic" said Logan as he handed the waiter he and Veronicas drink menus

"I'll have those right out for you" said the waiter as he walked away

"I'm loving the married life" said Logan

"How do you know, we've only been married for about a day" said Veronica

"I just do. This is the start of the rest of our lives. I can't wait for kids" said Logan with a bubbly look

"Me too. I can't believe that I am actually married" said Veronica

"I can" said Logan as he gives Veronica a sweet peck on the lips

"Here are your drinks" said the waiter as he sets the drinks down "Have you decided on what you will be having tonight?"

"I'll have the veggie lasagna with a ceaser salad" said Veronica as she hands the waiter her menu

"I'll have the filet minion with asparagus and a baked potato with butter and sour cream" said Logan as he did the same

"I'll be back soon, enjoy your drinks"

"So, I think we should play a game until the food gets here" said Veronica with a smile

"What kind of game?" asked Logan

"I think we should go through the alphabet and say a boy and girl name that start with that letter and write down the ones we really like" said Veronica

"Great. I'll start" said Logan " Abigail"

"Andrew" said Veronica as the both shake their heads

"Benjamin?" asks Logan "I like that name" as he writes it down

"Me too" said Veronica "Bianca"

"Chase" said Logan

"Chloe" said Veronica

"Debbie" said Logan "No way"

"Dexter"

"You're being ridiculous, we are not naming our child Dexter" said Logan

"It was just the first name I thought of" said Veronica "Edward"

"Not that Twilight again… ugh. You thought my Garth phase was bad… your Twilight phase was worse." Said Logan "Emily"

"Fiona" said Veronica

"Fredrick"

"Nope… Grace?" said Veronica "I really like that name for a little girl" as she takes the napkin from Logan and writes the name down

"Heath" said Logan

"Holly" said Veronica

"Nope… Isaac" said Logan "I like that too" as he writes that name down too"

"Let's keep with Twilight, Isabella" said Veronica with a grin

"Nope, you know how many kids named Isabella there are going to be thanks to that movie?" said Logan Jasmine"

"Jacob… hehe Twilight" said Veronica "I know you don't like it"

"Kelsey" said Logan

"Kelvin" said Veronica

"Ronnie, what up with these weird names?" said Logan with a smile as Veronica just shrugs "Lauren"

"I like that one too, write it down" said Veronica "Lee"

"Matthew" said Logan

"Michelle" said Veronica

"Nick" said Logan

"Natalie" said Veronica

"Oliver" said Logan

"Olivia" said Veronica

"Peter" said Veronica

" I like that one, write it down too" said Logan "Pricilla"

"Know who's the one with the weird names" said Veronica "can we skip Q?"

"Sure, we can skip U,V, X,Y,and Z too" said Logan "Rebecca"

"I like that too!" said Veronica "Robert"

"Sarah" said Logan "that one too" he added it to the list

"Timothy" said Veronica

"Tasha" said Logan with a laugh

"William" said Veronica "I like that as well" she writes it down

"Wanda" said Logan

"haha. I think that we are done with this game. But we came up with eight names. What are we gonna do?" said Veronica as she finishes her drink

"We'll that's easy. Have 4 kids. Benjamin Peter, Grace Sarah, William Isaac, and Rebecca Lauren." Said Logan "We have enough rooms."

"I guess that would work" said Veronica just as the waiter brings them their food.

They finish their meal and retire to the room to try to start their new family. The spend most of the remainder of their honeymoon in the hotel room. They spent some time on the beach as well. It is their last day and they have decided to get everyone gifts.

"Ok, so defiantly some genuine Jamaican surf board wax for Dick" said Veronica as she places it in the shopping cart"

"Yes and a Jamaica mouse pad for Mac" said Logan "and a Jamaica Barbie doll for Lilly"

"Yeah. The "I fought the law and ended up in Jamaica" t-shirt for Duncan" said Veronica "This pencil holder for Parker" as she places it all in the cart

"This Jamaican hat for Wallace and a Bob Marley action figure for Darrell" said Logan "And this Jamaican pineapple candle for Alicia"

"And finally this Jamaican cookbook for my dad" said Veronica as she walks up to the register to pay. They pay and return to the hotel to gather their things and head for the airport.

"This was the best two weeks of my life. But I wanna get back home" said Veronica as she snuggled up to Logan on the plane

"Me too" said Logan "Are you prepared to talk to your mom?"

"I am not sure, but I guess we will find out." Said veronica as she falls asleep

Keith picked the two up from the airport and returned them to their house where a party was waiting to welcome them back home

"Welcome home!" their friends shout as the walk in the door.

They spend the night talking about the trip and passing out the gifts. After dinner, Veronica excuses herself to go to the bathroom. She was in there for about 10 minutes and Logan sensed what was going on. He walked into their bedroom bathroom to see Veronica sitting on the edge of the bathtub with her cell phone on her lap.

"Whatcha doing babe?" asks Logan

"You know what I am doing. 2 minutes left" said Veronica

"Whatever happens, we will have kids. I don't care if we go all Brangelina and adopt." Said Logan as Veronica starts to crack up.

"Ok, it's time" said Veronica as she picks up the pregnancy test. She stares at is and the directions for a second "Imp pregnant!"

Logan starts jumping up and down and kisses Veronica "This is the best day of my life!"

So I feel like I have gotten my groove back. Please review. Reviews make me happy, and a happy writer means more chapters!


	10. She Works Hard for the Money

Sorry about the delay. I had a lot of plans for this chapter and it took a while to get them all out

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars, obviously. I also do not own Neil Diamond or any people who might coincidentally have the names of the characters that I made up.

Chapter Ten: She Works Hard for the Money

Veronica and Logan had decided to keep their news to themselves for a while until they could go to the doctor to make sure that Veronica is indeed pregnant. Veronica and Logan both have work to make up, so they have an appointment for Saturday morning.

"Agent Mars, we have a missing persons case on our hands, how would you and your partner like to take up this case?" asks Veronica's supervisor, Eric Daniels. Eric was gorgeous to say the least. He had wavy brown hair, green eyes, and the body of an Abercrombie model. He was married, and had 3 children. Veronica couldn't help but crush a little on him.

"Sure thing. It's Echolls now, I got married a few weeks ago." Said Veronica "Levitt is out of the office today, his daughter has a dance recital."

Joseph Levitt was Veronica's partner. He wasn't much to look at, but he sure was good at what he does. He is one of the top Agents. He was also married and had a daughter.

"Aw that's right. I forgot about that." Said Eric. "I think that you can go ahead and start. You can fill Levitt in when he returns. Sean Diamond is missing. Yes the son of Neil Diamond. His wife Laura reported him missing. The last time that she saw him was two days ago, he was going over to his buddy's house to help him move around some furniture. I got a call out for the buddy, James Sparks. He should be here around 1. You can start on the computer work until then"

"Gotcha boss man" said Veronica

"Oh and Veronica" said Eric "Congratulations on getting married, you and your husband should come over and have dinner with my wife and I"

"Thanks, and we will sounds great!" said Veronica with a slight blush

Logan walked up to the elevator at the FBI headquarters. He was bringing Veronica lunch. She had called earlier in the day and said she was swamped and asked him to meet her at the office for lunch.

"Hello Carla" Logan says as he walks past the receptionist on Veronica's floor

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Echolls. Agent Mars is in her office" said Carla

"Thanks, but it is Agent Echolls now, we have been married for a few weeks now" said Logan

"Oh, Im sorry, Ill take note of that and congratulations" said Carla "Agent Echolls, your husband is coming in now" said Carla as she pages Veronica

"Ok, thanks Carla" said Veronica as she cleans off her desk

Logan walks into Veronica's office and sweeps her off of her feet into a passionate kiss. Eric walks by and stares for a few seconds before he clears his throat. "Echolls…. Get back to work"

Veronica breaks away from Logan and immediately turns red. "Sorry, Agent Daniels. Ill get back to work" said Veronica

"This must be your husband." Said Eric as he shakes Logan's hand. "Im Eric Daniels, Veronica's supervisor. Its really nice to meet you"

"Logan Echolls, it is nice to meet you as well" said Logan

"Well, I will let you get back to work Echolls, and remember what I said about dinner" said Eric as he walks out of Veronica's office

Veronica, face still a little flushed, sits in her chair and grabs for the containers of her lunch that Logan brought for her. He brought Chinese take out.

"So what was that about?" asks Logan "Did he ask you out for dinner?"

"What! Why would you think that?" asks Veronica

"Well, the shade of magenta on your face and the awkwardness in the conversation lead me to think that you have a crush on him, and he on you" screamed Logan "I thought you would have known that, I learned all of my investigative skills from you"

"For your information, jackass, he asked both of us to dinner with his wife and three kids" screamed Veronica "So no, I do not have a crush on him, he is my boss. I love you and you know that "

"Oh… I didn't realize" muttered Logan "Im sorry I accused you"

"It's ok. So do you wanna go to dinner with them?" asked Veronica

"Sure thing. It can't hurt to make some friends that we haven't known since high school" said Logan "Lets eat, before the food gets cold"

"Ok, so hows work?" asks Veronica as she eats an egg roll

"It sucks, being an accountant is the most boring job ever. I never get to talk to people, I hate it. Im thinking about changing departments" said Logan as he eats his stir fry

"To what?" asks Veronica

"Im thinking PR" said Logan " I have always been good at talking and covering up my own messes, so who says I cannot coverup other peoples messes?"

"I think you would be good at that, you are awesome at covering shit up" said Veronica

"Why thank you my love. So when are you going to get together with your mom?" asks Logan "or are you just going to ignore this situation?"

"I have so much on my plate right now, this case is huge and needs to be solved like two weeks ago" said Veronica " and not to mention the possibility of junior here. I think that I will see if I can get through all of this and then see if I can deal with my mom."

"Aww … Junior, I cant believe that we might be having our first child in nine monthes. This is crazy!" said Logan with a slight tear in his eye

"I know Logan. Oh crap… I have an interrogation in fifteen minutes. We'd better scarf this down fast" said Veronica

She and Logan ate quickly. Logan left and promised to meet her at Keith and Alicia's later that night for dinner. At 1 she wandered into the interrogation room.

"Hello, Mr. Sparks, I am Veronica Echolls" said Veronica as she shakes James's hand

"Nice to meet you, so whats going on?" asks James

"Well, its your friend Sean Diamond. His wife reported him missing and the last time she saw him, he was heading over to your house" says Veronica " What went on at your house?"

"He was coming over to help me move my new entertainment center. We went out to lunch after" said James

"Did anything strange happen at the restaurant?" asks Veronica

"I never said we ate at a restaurant" said James

"Well where did you eat?" asks Veronica

"Great Thighs" said James

"Oh… that trashy strip joint that serves fried chicken" said Veronica disgusted "When was the last time that you saw Sean?"

"I left the club and Sean was walking out the door with one of the dancers." Said James

"What did she look like?" asks Veronica

"Tall, skinny, blonde. She looked about 35. Her stage name was Foxy Mama" said James

"Thank you Mr. Sparks. Do me a favor and don't skip town until I find your buddy" said Veronica as she gets up and walks out the door

She walks up to Eric's desk "The last time the buddy saw him, he was leaving with a stripper, Im going to talk to her" said Veronica as she grabs her keys and walks out the door .

"How tawdry" said Veronica to herself as she gets out of the car and walks into Great Thighs. She goes straight in and asks the first slutty lady where she could find the manager. She points to the sign that says Back Room.

Veronica walks back into the back room and sees a man who looks like a cross of Al Pacino and Flava Flav "Are you the manager?" she asks

"Why? Do you want a job?" asks the creepster

"No, Im with the FBI, and I need to ask one of your dancers a question" said Veronica as she shows the man her badge

"Alright Alright, I mean no harm, which of the ladies are you looking for?" asks the man

"My source says she goes by 'Foxy Mama'" said Veronica

"Oh yeah, she's tending the bar tonight. I just ask that you don't kill any of my ladies" said the man

"I promise I wont kill her, unless I feel like it" Said Veronica as she walks to the bar

The woman at the bar is facing away from Veronica

"Excuse me Miss 'Foxy Mama', Im with the FBI and I need to ask you a few questions" said Veronica

The woman turns around "Veronica" she says

"Mom, what are you doing here?"she asks

"Im not what you think. Im just a bartender" says Lianne defensively

"I don't care, I am here for business" says Veronica as her FBI training comes in

"Ok, but you need to listen to me, I am not the bad guy" said Lianne

"I understand. I need for you to answer all of my questions truthfully if you ever want a chance at a relationship with me" says Veronica

"I understand, Ill answer your questions" said Lianne

" This man should have passed through a couple days ago" Veronica shows Lianne Sean's picture "Do you recognize him?"

"Oh yeah. He's a regular; he comes in with his buddy. They look but don't touch if you know what I mean" says Lianne

"Really, my source says that he saw him leave with you that night" said Veronica

"He was helping me fix a flat tire" said Lianne "I promise, you can ask Maria she rode home with me that night. Here is her number" said Lianne as she hands Veronica a cocktail napkin

"Thanks, don't skip town, I might have more questions for you" said Veronica

"Ok, Veronica, can we get together sometime like you said at the wedding?" asks Lianne

"I don't know mom, I really don't know." Said Veronica "Ill let you know if I wanna talk"

Veronica and Logan just left Keith and Alicia's

"I have something to tell you. I know you would never tell anyone, but this breaks FBI laws, so you cannot tell a soul what I am about to tell you." Said Veronica

"I promise I wont tell anyone" said Logan

"Ok, so that major case I was working today lead me to a strip club" said Veronica

"Oh no… you turned into a lesbian on me didn't you" joked Logan

"No. I saw my mom" said Veronica

"Oh on the way?" asks Logan

"No, she is a stripper at the strip club" said Veronica

"What are you gonna do?" asks Logan

"I don't wanna deal with her anymore. I told her that I would call her if I wanted to talk" said Veronica

"Good for you" said Logan "We have too much to worry about with junior here anyway"

"I know" said Veronica

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

"Hello" said Veronica

"Hi, Echolls. Its Eric Daniels" said Eric

"Whatcha need Daniels" asked Veronica

"Its about the Diamond case. You can quit your investigating. He killed himself. We found the note. I hope you didn't waste too much of your time" said Eric

"That's horrible. Thanks for calling" said Veronica as she hangs up the phone

"That was Eric. The guy I've been looking for committed suicide" said Veronica

"Im sorry babe" said Logan

"Its ok. Let's just go home" said Veronica

Logan and Veronica are waiting very impatiently in the waiting room at the doctors office

"Whats taking them so long. Its been 20 minutes" said Logan

"Echolls" said the nurse

"See what happens when you complain" said Logan with a smile

"Follow me" said the nurse

Veronica and Logan follow the nurse into the waiting room. She takes some blood and said the results should be back in 20 minutes

"Again with the waiting." Said Logan

Just as Logan says that the doctor come in to talk to the couple

"Hello, I am Dr. Johnson. I was wondering if I could talk to the two of you" said Dr. Johnson

"Sure, what would you like to know?" asks Veronica

"Tell me about the two of you" said the Dr.

"Well, we known each other since we were seven. We got married about 3 weeks ago. I am an accountant, and Veronica works at the FBI." Says Logan

"That's great, so is this possible pregnancy planned or a surprise?' asks the Dr.

"Defiantly. We have wanted kids for a while now, but we wanted to wait until we got married" said Veronica

"And how long has it been since your last menstruation?" asks the doctor

Veronica pulls out her pocket calendar and counts "34 days" said Veronica

"Ok, well that information along with your positive home test indicates that there is a very big possibility that you are pregnant. Ill go check on your results" said the Dr.

Ten minutes later the doctors comes in "Veronica, you are pregnant"

Both Logan and Veronica jump up and hug each other and the doctor.

"Congratulations. Just go up front and they will take care of the billing and get you set up with your first check up" said the Dr as he walks out the door

"We are having a baby!" said Logan "We have to tell everyone!"

"I think we should have a party. Your birthday is next week. We can tell them then" said Veronica as she kisses Logan

"I Love You" they both say in unison

Review! Review! Review! And if you want an update anytime soon, I need 5 people to answer this question. Keep the story at the same pace as now, or more drama? Answer the question and review, the best way to get me to update!


	11. Still Reading?

Hey guys!

I updated a chapter about 2 weeks ago, and no one reviewed. So either no one liked the chapter, or the notifications didn't get sent. I deleted that authors note from a while back, so maybe that had something to go with it. So read and review. If I get sufficient reviews, I will replace this with the new chapter

Thanks!

Shelby


	12. The Guest List and Annoying Friends2

Wow…. It has been a while since I have updated! I really don't have any excuse for not updating except that I haven't felt like writing. I hope I haven't lost too many readers because of this prolonged hiatus. Thanks for reading. I am sorry that I overreacted about the readership. I appreciate everyone who reviewed. Here is the new chapter that I promised. People also commented on how Logan and Veronica were 12 when they met. This is true, I didn't check my facts. I am also looking for a beta, so if you know one, or are one, just drop me a line.

Chapter 11: The Guest List and Annoying Friends…Again

Logan and Veronica are planning Logan's 25th birthday party. They are planning on telling everyone about the baby at this party.

"Should we send out actual invitations, or just call everyone?" asks Veronica

"How about we make an invitation only facebook event, it will take about 5 minutes." Said Logan

"Good thinking, so who do we want to invite?" asks Veronica "It's your party, so you get control"

"I think we should invite Madison, Conner, and Weevil" said Logan. Veronica is about to interrupt, but Logan stops her "If we invited Madison and Conner they will realize that we are serious, serious enough to be having a baby. And Weevil is a pretty cool guy"

"You are so awesome" said Veronica as she gets up and gives Logan a passionate kiss. She keeps kissing until they both end up on the couch reaching for clothes

"What's gotten into you babe?" asks Logan as he reaches into his wallet for a condom.

"It's the pregnancy hormones, why are you getting a condom?" asks Veronica "I'm pretty sure that you can't get pregnant when you are already pregnant"

"I guess your right… Let's take this to the bedroom"

They emerge about an hour later after a refreshing shower.

"I think I am going to like the pregnant Veronica" said Logan

"I'm not, the morning sickness had begun" said Veronica

"I'm sorry babe, I'll get you some vitamins that should help" said Logan "Why don't we go ahead and make the facebook event"

They log onto Veronica's facebook account and create a new event

_**Event Name: **__Logan's 25__th__ Birthday Party  
__**Event Location: **__Echolls's house:  
2350 S. Tulip Ave  
Beverly Hills, CA 90210  
__**Event Date: **__October 24__th__, 2010  
__**Event Time: **__5:00 p.m.- 11:00 p.m.  
__**R.S.V.P.:**__ Call Veronica, or R.S.V.P. on FB  
__**Event Details: **__Come and join us for Logan's Birthday. This is a low-key party. BYOB if you wish. And be prepared for a surprise!_

They add the friends that they want to invite, about 25 people total.

"I am so excited for this party" said Veronica "I think that we just need to get the food together and the cake and then we should be good"

"Cake!" said Logan as he jumped up and down "I want something with lots and lots of chocolate"

"Ok, I have the day free until 4, I'm meeting with the HR people to discuss my maternity leave" said Veronica "Do you want to go to Sugar Daddies to taste some cakes?"

"Sure thing, bobcat" said Logan and he goes to get his keys from the key bowl "I'll drive"

Logan and Veronica go out to get into Big Bird "I think you need a new car, you've had this one forever and a day" said Veronica "Why do you still have it?"

"I never told you this, but I kept this baby around and took such good care of it to show you that I don't need a new car every six months" said Logan "But now that you have realized that I need a new one, I think I'll look into getting a new one on Tuesday, It's my day off. Look at it like a birthday present to myself"

"Good, you deserve it hon" said Veronica as they drove away

Veronica and Logan walk into Sugar Daddies and talk to the woman at the counter and asked to test some cakes

"Do you have any flavor in mind?" asked the woman

"Chocolate!" exclaimed Logan "The more the better"

"Alright, I think that I have a few options that you might like. Is it for your birthday sir?" asked the woman

"Yes it is number 25" said Logan just like a little kid

"Awe.. honey you are such a baby" said Veronica

"haha… let's hope I grow up after number 25, or you just might have two babies to take care of" laughed Logan as he tried a bite of a chocolate raspberry truffle cake "Yuck, babe try some of this" Logan fed Veronica a bite

"Yeah… that's defiantly not for you" said Veronica "Can we skip the chocolate-fruit combos. Logan doesn't care for fruit"

"Sure thing miss. I think that I have three or four flavors he will love" said the woman as she brought out three slices of cake "This first one is a s'mores cake. It is one of our newer cakes"

Logan and Veronica both tried the cake.

"yumm… this tastes really good" said Logan as he looked at Veronica who had a sour look on her face "I guess not…."

"I don't really care for marshmallows, they are too slimy" said Veronica "Can we try another?"

"Sure, this is our famous German Chocolate" said the woman

"No" said Logan "no nuts"

"Alrighty, well I think that this is the one you love. We call it our triple chocolate with extra chocolate" said the woman as she handed them the plate

As soon as Logan tasted the cake he started jumping up and down "Veronica, can we please please get this cake!"

"Of course sweety, If you love it so much!" said Veronica "We need a cake large enough to serve 25 people. I need it to say at the top Happy 25th Logan and on the bottom Congrats L and V"

"Sure thing miss, I'll have this ready for you on Saturday" said the woman

"Thanks!" said Veronica

"So… how long until your meeting with HR?" asks Logan

"In about an hour and a half… what do you have in mind?" asks Veronica.

"Well… You know how I love to have your approval of all of my life changes, haircuts, wardrobe changes, etcetera. Do you wanna go window shop for cars? I don't have enough time before my meeting or yours for that matter to buy, but I would really like your help." Said Logan with a smile

"Sure babe, so what are you thinking a beemer, or a jag?" asks Veronica as she climbs into the Xterra.

"Actually, I was thinking something safer like a Subaru Tribeca." Said Logan " Not everything needs to be big and flashy, and I think that this will be perfect for when the little Echolls arrives"

"Wow… you really have grown up." Said Veronica "I think that I have been a fabulous influence on you sweetheart"

Logan and Veronica spend about a half an hour looking at mid-sized SUVS. Much to Veronica's surprise Logan didn't care about RMPS or Entertainment systems, instead he was inquiring about safety ratings, On Star, and airbags.

"Wow babe. I think you handled this excursion very well. I think that the Tribeca looks like the car for us." Says Veronica with a grin "Can you imagine me and you riding down the PCH with a little baby in a car seat in the back, heading for the park?" Veronica has a goofy grin and is staring out the window

Out of nowhere Logan bursts in "Do you think that I am going to be a good father?" he asks "I know that I didn't have the best role model, but I try and your dad has really grown on me. I see how he acts with you. I really hope I don't screw this up. If I start to mess up this up, this kid up, you have to let me know"

"Sweetheart. I totally think that you can handle this. If anything having Aaron as your father will make you a better father. You know exactly how to not act. I love you, You love me, and WE love this baby. Everything will work out." Said Veronica as she grabs Logan's hand

"Really, you think so?" asks Logan

"Sure babe" says Veronica as she kisses Logan's hand

"Ok, I am really excited about this kid" said Logan with a grin

Logan had made the transition from Accounting to PR. The funniest thing of all. His first day on the job, and he has to cover up some actors drug ring. The actor… yupp that's right the one, the only Conner Larkin.

"Hey babe" Logan says as he walks in from work "So get this, my first PR job, Conner Larkin's drug scandal"

"That's funny." Said Veronica "Mac has decided that she wants to start wedding shopping, so I am going with her tomorrow to look for her dress as well as mine and Parker's"

"Oh.. are you going to tell her about the baby?" asks Logan

"I don't think so… I want it to be a surprise, So I'll just suggest that she doesn't decide on the bridesmaid dresses at first" said Veronica "Although, I do want to tell"

Veronica was cut off by the ringing of Logan's cell phone "This is Logan. Yes, Hi Conner. Yes Conner, I know that we have been friends for a while. Yes I do realize that you were invited to my wedding. No Conner, I do not intend for you to be arrested. Yes Conner I will do my best" said Logan. He growled and hung up his phone " what were you saying?"

"Ha. I bet you are really missing accounting right not." Said Veronica with a giggle "Anywho, I think we should tell my dad and Alicia before the party. They deserve to hear it first"

"I totally agree. Should we tell them tonight at dinner?" asks Logan as he reads a text from Conner

"Yeah. Let me change and then we can go" said Veronica

She changes out of her business suit into jeans and a nice top. Logan is outside waiting, he has removed his jacket and tie and is ready to go. He is typing away on his blackberry when Veronica returns

"Alright now Conner is getting on my nerves. You ready to go?" asks Veronica

"Sure thing babe. Im turning it off for the night. God, why are all of our friends so fucking annoying?" says Logan

"I'm not sure but we wouldn't have it any other way."

Keith and Alicia grilled steaks and made baked potatoes for dinner. They could tell something was up, there was a look on their faces

"So, would you mind telling me what's wrong?" asks Keith as he passes Logan a potato

"Nothing is wrong sir, although we do have some exciting news that we would like to share with you" said Logan and he grabs Veronica's hand

"Dad, Alicia. We are really excited, and I hope that you are too" said Veronica as Keith and Alicia we waiting intently "I'm pregnant, were gonna have a baby"

Keith and Alicia jump up, almost knocking over the table. They run over and hug the kids "I am so happy for you two" Alicia says

"I'm gonna be a granddaddy! You two just made my day. That's it, were breaking out baby videos. Veronica, I want you to see how obnoxious you were as a baby" said Keith as he runs through the house to get the movies. Alicia follows him saying "Babe, don't mess anything up!"

"So, you think that their happy?" asks Logan

"I think so" grinned Veronica as Keith runs out with the movies

Keith puts one in, and they bring their dinner to the couch and start watching

The movie comes on "Come here to your mommy" said Lianne

With that Veronica realized, no matter how anger her mother makes her, she is her mother and she needs to talk to her.

**So…. How did you like it? Review please, it will keep me happy and in the writing mood! Coming up, Logan's party, Dinner with Agent Daniels, and Veronica trying to mend her relationship with her mother. **


	13. The Longest Four Days Ever

_**Hey guys! I hope that you like my sudden kick of inspiration. I am hoping to go with weekly Friday updates; I have about 10 more chapters planned. I am going to put a poll up soon about the sex of the baby, but it doesn't seem to be working, so if you wouldn't mine telling me what you think about the sex along with your review. Don't be shy! Vote. Please Please Please review!**_

**Chapter Eleven: Those Were the Longest Four Days…Ever**

The past week has been amazing. Logan and Veronica have gotten all of the party preparations in order. Logan bought the Subaru Tribeca in canary yellow. Keith and Alicia have called everyday to check on the baby. Logan has cleared up his troubles with Conner and is now moving on to a teen pop star's sticky fingers. Veronica has decided that she is going to call her mother and try to make amends. Veronica is now two months pregnant and is going to find the sex of the baby next month.

**Saturday**

The couple is setting up the house for the party just as Agent Daniels calls Veronica.

"Hey Daniels" said Veronica "What can I do for you?"

"Hey there Mars, I mean Echolls." Said Eric "Angie and I were wondering if you and Logan had given any consideration to our dinner invitation. She is always hearing me talk about you and she would like to meet the face behind the stories."

"Oh.. I'm sorry! We totally forgot." Said Veronica "What nights work for you two?"

"How about Tuesday night at 6?" asks Eric

"Tuesday at 6. Sounds good to us" said Veronica "Have a nice weekend boss man"

"You too Veronica" said Eric as he hangs up the phone

"So babe, looks like we are going to Eric's house for dinner on Tuesday. I hope that's cool" said Veronica

"I guess that is ok" said Logan "When are you going dress shopping again?"

"Tomorrow. Which is perfect, I'm kinda glad that Mac's appointments got messed up so that we don't have to tell her separately." Said Veronica "Just think, at their wedding, I will be 6 months pregnant."

"I can't wait to see if were gonna have a little detective or a little surfer" said Logan "Or maybe we'll get lucky and it will be a detective surfer"

"Who knows" said Veronica as the doorbell rings "I'll go get that"

Veronica answers the door and in comes Wallace, Parker, Duncan, Lilly, Mac, and Dick

"Happy birthday man!" says Dick as he high fives Logan.

About fifteen minutes later and the whole gangs there. Veronica brings out the cake

"It's about fucking time! I've been waiting for this cake forever. It is soo good!" said Logan as he was salivating "Let's cut it!"

"Babe, don't we have an announcement?" asks Veronica

"Oh right" Said Logan as he clears his throat "Can I have everyones attention. Veronica and I have some news to share with you all"

"First of all, we would like to thank all of you for coming to Logan's birthday party. We really appreciate having good friends so close by." Said Veronica

"Spill" said Dick

"Alright alright, We are gonna have a baby" said Logan with a grin

"That is great guys!" said Parker as she hugs them both.

After about five minutes of everyone hugging them both Logan finally gets to cut his cake. Giving himself a good chuck of the cake "Don't you all just love this cake!"

"So V, do you know if you want a boy or a girl?" asks Mac

"I don't really care as long as it's healthy." Said Veronica "I kinda want a boy, to be a protective big brother, but Logan wants a princess to spoil. Either way, we are happy"

"That's sweet" said Mac "So I guess we have to get you a maternity matron of honor dress"

"I guess so" said Veronica as she steals a piece of Logan's cake

"Hey! Give that back!" said Logan "It's my birthday!"

"Share!" said Veronica as she takes an even bigger bite

"Oh great… these two are bringing a child into the world…." Said Duncan sarcastically

Sunday

Mac, Parker, and Veronica walk into the same bridal salon that Veronica's dresses were purchased. They were greeted by Mary Ann again.

"Hello guys. It is nice to see you all again" said Mary Ann "So Mac, I see that you are the one getting married this time, I guess it is only a matter of time before it's Parkers turn"

"Maybe" said Parker with a goofy grin on her face

"So ladies, shall we start with the bridesmaids as usual" said Mary Ann "Any requests?"

"Well, Mary Ann, I am pregnant, I will be about 6 months along by time of the wedding" said Veronica

"Congratulations!" said Mary Ann " I have an idea for your dress. Long Chiffon with and empire waiste."

"Sounds good. Can I look at the color swatches?" asks Mac

"Here you are" says Mary Ann as she passes Mac the book

After about two minutes of browsing, Mac chooses Key Lime. Mac did not let Parker pick out her own dress, she chose one similar to Veronica's just with a tighter fit and a sweetheart neck.

"Ok, that was the easy part, Mac, do you know what kind of dress you want?" asks Mary Ann

"No, not really. The wedding is going to be in march, we are having a spring theme, hence the light green color." Says Mac " Do you have any suggestions for the dress?"

"I have a few suggestions, Why don't you go into the dressing room and I will bring a few options in" said Mary Ann

The first dress is organza all of the way down. It is very flowy and plain. Mac hates that one. The second dress is a high neck line with all over lace. Again Mac was not pleased. But the third one, that third dress was perfect. This dress was a mermaid with rushing in all of the rights spots, with not beading or lace.

"Thanks Mary Ann" said Mac "I'm sure we will be seeing you soon for Parker's wedding.

**Monday**

Veronica just got in from work. Logan is still gone, so she decides now is a good time to call her mom. This is a conversation she wants to have alone, she knows Logan would be supportive, but she wants to go it alone. She calls up her mom on the number that was given to her at the wedding.

_Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring…_

Finally Lianne answers "Hello?"

"This is Veronica"

"Hey sweetheart. I am so glad that you called" said Lianne

"me too" said Veronica

"So what made you change your mind?" asks Lianne

"Well…. I have recently learned some new things about my life, and I realized keeping this grudge isn't going to help matters any." She Said

"Well, that's ok. Do you wanna meet for coffee so we can talk more?" asks Lianne, knowing something was up

"Sure. Starbucks in South Coast Plaza in ten minutes?" asks Veronica

"See you then"

Veronica was a little apprehensive about seeing her mom again. She knew that this would be the right thing to do and she would be a better mother because of it.

Veronica orders a hot chocolate, too much caffeine is bad for the baby. She was a little sad not to get her regular vanilla latte. A couple of minutes later Lianne arrives and orders a black coffee and sits at the table with Veronica

"I am really glad that you decided to call me" said Lianne "Does Logan know you are here?"

"No Logan does not know I am here, not because I do not want him to know, but because he is at a late meeting." Said Veronica

"That's reasonable. So I think that I need to give you some justifications for my actions, I now know what I did was wrong, but I thought it was the right thing to do." Said Lianne

"Ok, I think that is reasonable" said Veronica as she sips her coffee

"Thank you. Well as you know, I was in a bad place, my drinking was out of control. I wasn't in my right mind. When you found me I was so happy that you came, but I wasn't ready to change. I am so sorry that I took your Stanford money. I know that coming home after I left the treatment facility was wrong too. It wasn't fair to you or your dad. I knew that you had moved on and I just couldn't lose you. When you came back after that horrible accident with Aaron, and asked me to leave, I just lost it. I took the money out of spite. I was still in that bad place." Said Lianne

"Well that tells me everything that I already knew, is there anything different that I need to know. Like why you are currently working as an exotic dancer" said Veronica, she was getting a little aggravated and she didn't have any coffee to calm her down.

"That is a long story. Needless to say, I got into some trouble after that spat with you and your father. I ended up being arrested for public intoxications – 4 times. When I was locked up for good after those incidents I called the one person who I knew would help me, Jake Kane." Lianne said

Wow Jake Kane thought Veronica

"Jake and I were having an on again off again relationship while I was married to your father. I knew he was still in love with me. He got me out of jail, but told me never to call him again. He and Celeste were going through some marriage issues and he was trying to make it better. He said that he wasn't in love with me anymore. He had proof that I was involved with a drug ring- which I was. In order for him to keep quiet, he needed me to run a scandalous operation for him. The strip club that you found me at is unofficially owned by Jake Kane." Said Lianne

"Wow. You know before I wouldn't have believed you, but now I believe it" said Veronica "If you are running that operation, why aren't you the one in the office in charge?"

"Jake has me there to make sure that everything is going clean enough not to cause attention. No one needs to know that I am there for that purpose, and who is going to listen to a female strip club operator."

"Well, that is quite the crazy web that you weave." Said Veronica "But thank you for being honest with me"

"Your welcome, if you don't mind me asking, why are you acting so calmly about all of this, don't get me wrong, I really appreciate it, but you are acting a lot differently than the Veronica I used to know" said Lianne

"Okay, I decided that I owed it to myself to hear what you had to say and try to salvage our relationship. I am going to have a baby, and I wanted to repair our relationship to hopefully have a good one with my child" said Veronica

"Wow, Im going to be a grandma. I bet your fathers thrilled" said Lianne

"Oh he was, well I'd better go Logan's at home and he probably wants his dinner." Said Veronica

"Oh ok. Well you call me if you want to talk or anything" said Lianne

"I will. Its nice talking to you" said Veronica

**Tuesday**

Veronica told Logan about her chat with Lianne. Logan seemed to be ok with it. He was a little upset that he was not invited to go but he understood why Veronica went.

The two were getting ready for dinner at Erics house.

"Babe, should I go with the black or the red?" asks Veronica as she holds up the two dresses

"The red, the black hides your baby bump" said Logan as he touches her stomach

"I can't wait to hear what were gonna have" said Veronica

"Does Daniels know that you are pregnant?" asks Logan

"Yup, the paperwork for maternity leave has to go through your supervisor and then onto HR" said Veronica

"You ready to go?" asks Logan

"Sure" said Veronica

About fifteen minutes the pair arrives at Daniels's house. It is huge, think Fresh Prince of Bel Air huge.

"Wow" said Veronica

"Its not too bad. Ive seen bigger" said Logan

They ring the bell and Eric answers "If it isn't the Echolls's" as he shakes both of their hands "Come on in" As they walk into the living area "This is my wife Angie, she is a librarian at a private school nearby"

"It is nice to meet you both" says Angie as she shakes their hands "Come on in, dinner is served. We are having chicken parmasen"

"Yumm, I love Italian" says Veronica

"I hope you made enough for an army, you should see how this one eats" said Logan

"I think we have plenty. Eric tells me you two are expecting. You must be so excited" says Angie

"Oh we are!" said Logan "We find out next month if we are gonna have a boy or a girl"

"It's a fun adventure" said Veronica "How was it when you two had your first child?"

"It was crazy." Said Eric "You have no idea how to be a parent until it actually happens. It is the most rewarding experience "

"It is great. Lets eat!" said Angie

The group eats dinner and as they are leaving Angie asks "Since you two are going to be parents, would you mind babysitting for us in a couple of weeks? Eric and I have to go to a conference in Sacramento"

"Sure we would love to. Call us with the details" says Logan

They exchange their goodbyes and the Echolls leave.

_**What did you think? The next chapter should be out next week. Remember either review or PM your vote for the sex of the baby. I am not sure if the poll will work, so tell me your opinion! It will be announced in the next chapter**_


End file.
